Miss America
by Violetrose25
Summary: After one of Loki's pranks, Captian America is turned into a woman! Now the whole team has to deal with this new version of Captian Rogers, and one man in particular is having a hard time dealing with his feelings... (Rated M for later chapters, I'll warn you which ones. I own nothing and please reivew and enjoy. P.S. Don't like it, skip over this story.)
1. Shock

**I've read a bunch of stories where Tony and Loki have been gender swapping, so I thought it'd be funny if Cap got turned into a girl. Hope you all enjoy!**

Loki POV:

My first phase of my plan. I had become bored, and needed my mischief to entertain me. And oh, did I have the perfect plan of pranks in mind. I had used my magic to break into the Captian's room.

"Let us see how your team reacts when its beloved leader, Captian Rogers, is a female." I whispered.

The spell began to take effect, his features shifted, his body reconfigured into a feminine form. The Captian's chest rose into two large swells of lovely breasts, and his hips shifted into a set of lovely curves. His male reproductive organs shifted and reformed into a working, natural femal reporductive system. I was proud of my work, she was absolutely delightful to the eyes. A perfect specimen of a woman. Her hair had become longer, all the way down her back.

"Sweet dreams, Ms. America." I whispered and dissapeared in a poof.

Captain's POV:

I woke up early, as usual. Normally I was up before anybody else, and after several months living here, I had learned not to wake the others. I guess I learned my lesson after several death threats from Widow, several times of nearly being shot in the eye with an arrow, and after Stark installed a water squirter in his room if I tried to wake him up before nine.

But this morning... I thought something was different when I woke up. When I shifted to a sitting position in my bed, I felt odd. Like my body was different its proportions. At first I thought 'dear god the syrum wore off'!

But then something else caught my attention. I felt my hair brush my back. That wasn't right... my hair was not that long. It was too dark to even see my hand in front of my face, so I stood up and rushed to the bathroom. Fearing the worst, I braced myself as I turned on the light.

Now I'm not one to scream at any old thing, but what I saw in the mirror drew a cry of horror out of me. My voice was of course much higher pitched now. But that wasn't the issue. I heard the others begin to stir.

"Damn." I whispered under my breath. I- nobody could see me like this. Especially not Stark. So like a coward, I hid in my closet. Finding the biggest pile of clothes I had, I dove beneath them just as the others entered the room.

"What's going on in here? I heard a woman scream. Cap?! Cap?!" It was only Ms. Romanoff.

But even so, nobody was going to know about this. Unless it was Banner. He could fix me up, and I'd beg him never to tell anyone. Sadly, the others followed behind, all except Stark, who was still asleep. Oh thank you merciful_ god_ for small favors. Barton was mumbling about finally shooting me for distrubing his beauty sleep. Banner was less irritated, but looked tired.

Ms. Romanoff was getting the others to search out the room. Thor had just arrived. Great.

"What is the meaning of all of this? Where is Captian?"

"We're asking ourselves the same question, Thor buddy. Cap?! Are you in here?!"

Clint called. Widow was obviously getting worried.

"That's it, I'm calling Fury." No no no.

"You sure that's a good idea, Natasha?" Banner asked. Thank you, Bruce.

"Bruce, Fury needs to be notified it CAPTIAN AMERICA is missing."

Clint and Bruce looked to each other and nodded. "Point taken."

Crap! Oh well, Steven, you can't hide in here when Fury's involved.

"No need." I said from the closet.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" I heard Natasha say, in her attack mode.

"It's me guys." I slowly opened the closet door.

They all gasped. Though this was a female body with feminine features, my face and clothes were still recognizable.

"It's me, Captian Rogers."

"Captian America is a...a..." Bruce started.

"Woman." I finished.

Clint fainted.


	2. Hazing

"Holy shit." Natasha said.

"Bruce, buddy, you have got to help me out here!" I pleaded.

"Cap I- how did this even happen?"

"I have no idea! I woke up like this." Thor jumped in.

"Loki." It was all he needed to say.

"Loki." We all repeated.

"When I get my hands on him I swear I'm gonna-"

"Guys.. what's going on? Why are you all talking about Loki? What'd he do this time?" Oh no. No no no. Stark.

"Tony, maybe you should go back to bed. It's a little hard to explain." Bruce said. Thank you Bruce.

"Ya see, now that right there means you have something you want to keep from me. Since you're all in Capsicle's room, I assume that he has something to do with it."

"Guys... please don't let him see me like this." I whispered from behind the shield my co-workers had formed around me. They were keeping me from his view.

"And also, why is kaniss taking a nap on the carpet?" Clint began to stir.

"Wh-what?"

"Ah good, he's up. Hey legolas, you mind telling me what you're doing on the floor?"

He was about to say something, but Natasha gave him one of her death glares. So he promptly shut up.

"Come on, what are you all hiding? Where's Cap?"

Thor was the first to say something.

"This is no concern of yours, man of iron."

"Uh, this is MY tower and you are MY teammates so anything that goes on here is MOST CERTAINLY my concern."

Everyone was silent.

"Ya know, I could always get JARVIS to pull up the video feed for this room. I don't NEED to ask what's going on."

Crap, damn 21st century technology! Normally I don't swear this much, but if you woke up in a body of the opposite sex, you'd be mad too.

Natasha sighed. "The jig's up, Cap. Might as well come clean."

Natasha Romanoff, you traitor!

The circle began to dissapate, and suddenly I was standing there in only my sweatpants and very baggy t-shirt. Tony's eyes widened. For a moment, just a moment I mind you, I thought he'd be sympathetic. But I knew Tony better than that, unfortunatly.

The man began laughing like this was the most hilarious thing he had ever seen.

"THAT'S THE FUNNIEST THING EVER! PRICELESS!" He fell to the floor, clutching at his sides.

"It is not that funny, Tony." Bruce said.

"YES! YES IT IS!"

I felt a heat rush to my cheeks. "Stark, can you please take this seriously for ONE damn second!" I commanded.

For a moment, he stopped.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! Your _voice!"_ He was back where he was.

"I ca- I can't breathe!" He panted.

"WELL GOOD!" I retorted.

After several more minutes, he calmed down.

"Okay, who did this? They deserve the Prank Of The Year award. No, of All TIME."

"Loki." I said, ignoring his less than professional remark.

"Well then good job to Loki! Captian America... now with BOOBS!"

Clint began to snicker, but Natasha elbowed him in the gut.

"Well we need to find him, and get this fixed before S.H.I.E.L.D. finds out about this." Natasha said.

"Thor, where is Loki?"

"I know not, Widow. Loki is a wandering soul, I know very little of where he is now that he has left Asgard. But fear not, he poses not threat anymore, considering he was inder control of the tesseract when he attacked Earth."

Yes, we all knew what happened. Loki, because he had no control over his actions, was pardoned for his crimes. However, when he was pardoned, he decided he no longer wanted to live in Asgard with the family that lied to him. Even so...

"He may not be a threat, but he still turned me into a WOMAN!" I reminded him, gesturing to my body.

"He is the god of Mischief captian, what else could you expect?"

Oooohhh. Calm down.

"Well Thor, he's your brother, so you need to find him and reverse this." Thor sighed.

"It will not be an easy task, seeing as Loki wanders the nine realms. But I try. And I will also speak with my mother about finding a cure in the meantime. I swear Captian Rogers, you will not be in this condition for long. I will fix this. You have my word." Thor put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Thor." I smiled to him.

"Yeah, well for now, I guess I'll be calling you Stephanie Rogers!" Stark commented.

I groaned. Though I knew Thor was going to fix this, as far as Tony goes, I was never, ever, ever going to live this down. And considering this could take time, I was in for a hell of an experience.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: TO ALL WHO REVIEWED/FAVORITED/FOLLOWED THANK YOU SO MUCH IT ALL MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD! :)


	3. The Spell

Thor POV:

Since Loki was nowhere to be found, I had to seek out my mother, Freya. She could break spells, seeing as she is an Asgardian witch. I left the tower promptly after seeing Captain Rogers... condition.

Why Loki would choose to do this was beyond me. I did not see what it was that he was trying to accomplish. Though usually there is some purpose to his pranks. After returning to Asgard, I explained the situation to my father.

"Loki, once again up to mischief. My sincere apologies to Captian Rogers. I'll send for your mother immediatly." Odin said.

After some time, my mother came.

"What is this I hear about Sir Steven being transformed into a woman?"

I sighed. "This was Loki's doing, I'm afraid. We must break this spell since I do not know where Loki is."

Mother shook her head.

"Alright, I will see what I can do."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Together we walked into her chamber of magic. She had volumes upon volumes of spell books, potions, and healing herbs. She told me to sit while she searched for spells on such matters as gender swapping.

After hours of searching, she came upon a spell book that was had an entie section for such things. Some were for women changing into men. One was for two people of opposite sexes swapping bodies.

Several others were for changing a childs' sex in the womb. But finally my mother came across the spell she was looking for.

"Ah here we are. This spell takes place between two individuals. It is refered to as the _'Las och nyckel'_ spell. One of them is the recipiant, their body becoming that of a woman. The other remains the same gender, and will be the way to release him/her from bondage. There are only two ways to break the spell."

"Well what are they?" I inquired.

"The first is to find the one who cast the spell in the first place, and convince them to reverse it."

"Well that's not going to happen. What is the other way?"

"The other way is..." Her face paled.

"Is what, mother?"

She handed me the book. Written in our native tounge, I easily read the other way. And it was not good. Sir Steven had to...

"I think I better find Loki." I said. Mother nodded in agreement.

This was going to be a long wait for Captian Rogers. But there was no way in Hel he was going to agree to... the alternative. Granted, it is the natural way to break the spell, but Sir Rogers would never do it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, on Earth:

Captian POV:

"Cheer up Cap. At least we got Thor on the case." Clint said, trying to cheer me up.

"I know. But you heard him. When he got back from Asgard he told us the only way to break the spell was to find Loki. So I'm going to be stuck like this for a while."

I buried my face into my hands. Cursing Loki's name from here to the moon, I rubbed my temples. Now I was going to have to get used to a female body. It was kind of ironic, seeing as I avoided women most of my life. Now I was one.

Natasha sighed and sat next to me.

"Look Steve, I know this sucks, but I'm sure you'll get along just fine. Besides... you're a very pretty woman."

I laughed. That was not something that I was expecting.

"So are you Natasha." She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, I know something fun we can do."

"What might that be, Natasha?"

"Well it needs to be done anyway... but... We're going shopping!" She grabbed my wrist and began to pull me out.

I... I was going shopping. Which meant that I would be trying on ladies' undergarments. Oh boy, this was not going to be pleasant.

AUTHORS' NOTE: 'LAS OCH NYCHEL' MEANS 'LOCK AND KEY.' CAN ANYONE GUESS WHAT THE OTHER ALTERNATIVE IS?

NEXT CHAPTER IS LADY ROGERS SHOPPING! OH WHAT FUN!


	4. Seeing is Believing

In the dressing room, I stood holding the jeans I had picked out. To the side, on a chair, were new bras, panties, and shirts. On a hanger was a stack of pants, shirts, and skirts. After I would buy clothes, Natasha told me that we were going shoe shopping.

Yet here I stood, afraid to remove the nightclothes I came in. I had never seen a woman naked, and considering it was my body... I didn't know if I could handle that. But I had to. So like the soldier I was, I pushed my fear aside. Squeezing my eyes shut, I pulled my shirt over my head. My mess of long hair fell down my back once more. After a few deep breathes, I looked in the mirror.

My heart jumped in my chest. I was staring at a pair of large, round, perky breasts. Shakily, I reached to touch one. After feeling the odd sensation of flesh beneath my hand, I pulled away.

"Okay... I have breasts." I said to myself.

Snatching a bra, I struggled to fit it to my new assets. It became soon clear that it didn't fit. So I tried the next size up. As it turned out, I was a D cup. Since there were three white bras in that size, I put them into a 'fitting' pile on the left.

Now came the moment I was dreading even more.

(WARNING... MIGHT BE 'M' FOR A DISCRIPTION OF THE FEMALE SEX)

As I pulled down my boxers, a flow of sensual legs met my eyes. The transformation had left me at a shorter hight of 5'8. My body was what one might call 'busty' and 'voluptuous'. My bottom was a perky set of tight cheeks. Like my male form (after the syrum) but in a female version. But it was what was between my legs that caught my attention.

There was a ploom of golden curls, cloaking my organs in hair. Normally there was my... male parts... but now all one could see was the hair. I was hesitant to touch my body. I felt like it didn't belong to me, and in truth it didn't. This was OBVIOUSLY not my natural body. For a few minutes I was caught up in the fact that this is a body of a woman. This was the form that I was most likely going to marry. And I had one. This was giving me a whole new perspective on the opposite sex. Not a chance most men get. In a way, this could be a sublime opportunity to learn about women, which I had been too shy to talk to most of my life.

Still, this was also by far the most odd and hopefully never to be repeated experience of my life. I remember making that bet with Fury about nothing surprising me anymore. Well, if I thought the helicarrier was surprising... all I had to say was this: Bet well won Fury.

"Come on Cap? What's taking so long?"  
"Just a minute Natasha!" I called back.

Quickly, I threw on a button up plaid shirt and a pair of loose faded jeans.

I exited the dressing room.

"You look hot, Ste- Stephanie." Stephanie?

Oh right, we were in public. The LAST thing they needed was to know that Captian America (the symbol of masculinity and America) was now a woman.

"Thanks."

I tried on the rest of the stuff, and we promptly purchased it all. If I was going to be like this for a while, I might as well have enough clothes to suffice for an extended period of time. Thus why we exited the store with:

10 shirts

9 pairs of pants (some kacki's and some jeans)

6 skirt

three pairs of boots

sandles

sneakers

3 night gowns and slippers

6 bras

10 pairs of underwear

socks

and one fancy dress (becasue Natasha said that every woman needed to own at least one dress for special occasions.)

About the last one I wasn't sure, I didn't really plan on going to any parties or social events... or anywhere that wasn't the tower until this was fixed. The only reason I came out to shop was becasue it was absolutely necessary.

Of course, maybe staying the tower all the time wasn't a good idea either. For one, Fury could drop by (which he had in the past) and see this. (Which we did NOT need). Secondly, Tony Stark was at the tower.

I figured out that he was going to be a major pain soon after I got back. Because I found, on my bed, all wrapped up in a box... was a USO girl uniform.

"Tony." I growled.

Ugh. This was going to be a long wait. I really hoped Thor and Loki got back soon.


	5. Pranks and Other Catastrophes

THANK YOU SHAREM FOR THIS LOVELY PRANK IDEA!

Of course Tony didn't stop with the USO uniform, though I promptly threw it in his face.

The next day I woke up with ANOTHER box at my feet. It had a note that read:

"Since you didn't like the other uniform, I thought you might like this one better."

Oh NO.

As I opened it, I feared the worst. And... it was an Iron man uniform. I had seen the footage from Stark Expo, and this was the same uniform those women were wearing. That one I immediatly threw out the window. I got some strange looks from people down below, but I didn't care. Tony was just... nerve wracking.

XXXXXXXX

The next joke at my expense came just a few days later. Now, I know I am awful with 21st century technology, but I was capable of using a cell phone! At least for calls, anyway.

Sadly, I had no idea how to deal with the rest of these gadgets. JARVIS was a mystery to me, microwaves were banned for me to use, and don't even get me started on what happened with the little robots in Starks' lab. (Or Stark and Bruces. They sort of... owned it together.)

So it should not come as a shock to anyone that when my phone started ringing, playing the song "Man! I feel like a Woman', I had no idea how to reprogram it. Evidently the person who called to test this ringtone was Tony, who was laughing his ass off at the whole situation.

Later that day, I had Bruce fix it for me. Natasha gave Tony a long talking to about respecting personal property.

XXXXXXXX  
Tony wasn't the only one who indulged in making fun of my condition. Does it shock anyone that Clint was participating? No? Didn't think so.

Clint did something that not even Tony had the nerve to do.

I walked into my bathroom, and what did I find? A box of condoms, lingire, and 'the pill.'

With a note:

"For when you get around to 'fondueing' with some gentlemanly company.** You** know who I mean. Just looking out for a friend. ;) -Clint"

Needless to say, Natasha beat him down for that one, while Tony just laughed at his audacity.

XXXXXXXX

The next day was not just another prank. Today was a catastrophe. Why, today of all days, did my menstrual cycle have to start.

I woke up with blood in the toilet.

"NATASHAAAAA!" I screamed, totally unaware of what to do.

"What is it Cap?"

"I- I started my... my..."

"No need to say it, honey. I'll get you some tampons."

She left me for a few minutes. I was freaking out, pretty clueless. I knew what a period was, it's not like I was that igonorant. I just... never thought that I had to deal with it myself.

She knocked. "Can I come in?"  
"Yes!" I said.

She entered with a box of tampons.

"Natasha... how do you.. put one of these on?"

"You don't put them on... you put them in." In? Oh god.

"You mean...?" I looked between my legs.

"Yeah."

"Do you mind..."

"Of course not, Steve." She still called me Steve when we were in private.

She showed me how to put one in, making sure to reassure me that it was NOT anything like having a man inside there. The little cotten thing was uncomfortable, and I shifted uncomfortably in my chair for the rest of the day.

Tony had a feeling of what was going on, and tried to hide his laughter. I know, all that doesn't sound SO bad, but here is what happened next. You know how I said Fury dropped in occasionally?

"Avengers!" He called as he stepped out of the elevator.

OH NO NO NO! This was not good, this was NOT good.


	6. Fury: Grade A Ass

I immediatly dove behind the bar before I could let Fury see me. This was... this was going to be awful.

"Avengers assemble!" He called, and all of the team lined up.

"What is the problem, Fury sir?" Clint asked.

"Just my routine check up on you. I wouldn't have to babysit you people if you stayed out of trouble for five motherfucking minutes."

Even though I couldn't see what was happening, I could sense the tension.

"Now where are Thor and Captian?" Coulson asked from behind him. He often accompanied Fury.

In case anyone was wondering, yes Coulson survived. Yes he had to fake his death to give us our needed push. It is what it is. Get over it. Tony was the first to state the exuses.

"Thor is looking for Loki. And Spangles is... in the bathroom."

The bathroom? Seriously Tony?

"Why is Thor looking for Loki?"

"He's playing pranks again, sir." Clint blurted. Clint you MORON!

"What kind of pranks?" SHIT!

"Uh... just some... messing with us." Tony answered.

"Well what does that entail?" Coulson asked.

Everybody was silent. Come on guys, I kinda need you to lie for me here! Oh, damned Loki! Damned Thor for not coming back! Damned Tony for being an ass! Damned everyone for not coming up with an exuse!

Whoa whoa Steve! Calm down. Where did all of this grouchiness come from? OH! This must be what all the guys meant by 'being emotional on the rag.' Well, it sucks. I've been crouching for ten minutes and my legs are hurting. My back is aching and I have cramps. This... just... sucks.

"WELL?!" Fury demanded.

Nobody really answered.

"If none of you people will give me a straight answer, I bet Captain will. Which bathroom is he in?"

Tony must have pointed somewhere, because I heard footsteps walking away.

"So how have you been, Coulson?" Stark asked.

"Fine." Phil replied.

Ah damn, my knees were starting to give way. Normally I could crouch down for hours, but in this body... in its weakened state... AH! I collapsed on the floor. My fall caused a reverberant 'thud' on the tile.

"What was that?" Coulson asked.

"Nothing sir." Clint replied.

"Didn't sound like nothing." He was walking towards me.

"Hey Phil, how bout I check it for ya! You are the guest after all." Tony offered.

"Not necessary." Coulson kept walking.

"Phil please don't." Natasha begged right before he caught sight of me.

He knew immediatly who I was. I still had the same lips, cheekbones, eyes, and face shape as before. However, my jaw had softened into a feminine oval. I looked like how I would look if I was born a female.

"C-Captian America?" Phil asked, eyes widened.  
"Yeah, it's me."

"How- who did this to you?"

"Remember how we said that Loki was pranking people?"

He nodded.

"This is kinda what we meant." Coulson blinked rapidly as I stood to my height.

"Steve.. you... you're... pretty." Coulson was obviously astounded.

Fury re-entered yelling:

"WHERE THE HELL IS CAP-"

He saw me.

Again, it was an immediate recognition.

"Alright... I want to know three things.

A) How the fuck did this happen?

B) Why did nobody say anything to us?  
And

C) HOW THE FUCK DO WE FIX THIS?"

We all backed off a few feet.

I came up to answer.

"Well sir... um... Loki did this. That's the reason Thor isn't here. He says the only way to fix this is to get Loki to do it. And why we didn't tell you...

We were hoping this would be fixed before we had to say anything. But since that hasn't happened as soon as we liked, we didn't say anything because we were concerned with how S.H.I.E.L.D. would react to the news. Particularly you."  
I answered hesitantly.

"What were you afraid of? And why should you be afraid? YOU'RE A DAMN SUPER SOLDIER FOR FUCK"S SAKE!"

I hung my head in shame.  
"I was afraid... you'd be very angry. I didn't want to upset you."

"OF COURSE I'm upset! Captain America is a WOMAN for god's sake! I should have been notified immediatly! This is a disaster!"  
"I'm sorry sir..." I felt tears developing.

"Are you going to CRY?"  
I shook my head.

A tear fell from my eye.

"THIS IS SOME BULLSHIT! What the hell am I supposed to do with this whiny little bitch?"

The team gasped. Even Coulson.

And that was when I snapped.

"HEY! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE STUCK LIKE THIS! YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE AND I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE YOU ANGRY BECAUSE OF THAT! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING MEAN?!"

The entire group was gaping at me. Captain America... cursing.

"Listen here you WHINY EXUSE FOR A SOLDIER! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, YOU DON'T TREAT YOUR SUPERIOR LIKE THIS! YOU ARE BEING A WHINY, PETTY, ANNOYING, BITCHY, LITTLE CUNT! BUCKY WOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOU!"

Everyone stepped back from us. They must have thought that I was going to hit him. But... instead...

I began crying. Everyone here was so MEAN to me! What did I do wrong? Natasha tried to comfort me, but I wasn't in the mood. I ran back to my room, bawling all the way there.

XXXXXXXX

Natasha POV:

"Well you made Captain America cry. I hope you're proud of yourself." I snapped.

Coulson shook his head. "That was too much Fury."

"What? He... she..."

"Save it. I think you should go." Clint said.

"You went too far this time." Stark said. Even HE knew that was a dickhead thing to say.

"Fine. But I want notification as soon as this gets fixed." We all nodded.

Fury left.

"Captian must be pretty uspet." Coulson said. Steve was his friend, he was worried about him.

I couldn't believe that fury brought up Bucky. Steve never got over what happened. That was...below the belt.

"Is there anything we can do to cheer her up?" Banner asked.

"Chocolate." I immediatly replied.

"Chocolate?" Banner repeated.

"Yes. If there is one thing that helps a woman on her period, its chocolate."

Stark sighed. "I'll get her some, I can get to the store the fastest." So he put on the suit and left.

For the next five minutes we all waited for Tony's return. When he did, he carried a very large box of assorted gormet chocolates.

"Who should bring them in to her?" Tony asked.

"You should Stark."  
"Why?"  
"Well you're the one who's been playing all of those jokes on him and making fun of him. You should give her the chocolates, apologize, and make her feel better."

The team agreed. Tony sighed.

"Alright."

XXXXXXXX

Steve POV:

I lay with my face buried into the pillow, crying my eyes out. Fury had re-opened the biggest scar that I had on my heart. Bucky.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Go away." I said. I wanted to be left alone.

"Hey Cap. It's Tony."  
"You ESPECIALLY go away." He sighed.

"I brought chocolate."

"Fine." Chocolate did sound nice at the moment.

Tony sat down on my bed, a large red box on his lap.

"Here." I snatched it away.

The sweet creamy delights tasted good, and comforting.

"Listen Cap, about Fury... he had no right to say that to you. That was low, even by HIS standards."  
"Why should you care? You've been an asshole too."

He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, but that's all just for fun. You're my buddy, you know that. And friends tease eachother."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, but you went a little overboard with the girl uniforms."  
"I know, I'm a grade A ass. I admit that. But that's just how I roll. And for all of that... listen closely because I don't normally say this... but I, Tony Stark, am sorry."

My mouth dropped.

"Yeah I said it."

And for that, I hugged him. Just a brief one, but I hugged him. I needed that, I truly did.

"Does this mean you'll stop teasing me?"  
"Not in a million years."

I laughed. "Typical."

"Now will you come out? Everyone's worried about ya... including me."

"After I finish my chocolates?"

"After you finish the chocolates." He nodded.

That was one of the times Tony showed that he had a heart under all of that 'genius billionare playboy philanthropist' personna.


	7. The Alternative

Now a month and a half into this, and Thor still hasn't returned. Loki must have been pretty damn good at hiding. Luckily we havn't had to go into battle or anything, so it wasn't too much of an issue. I just hoped that he got back soon.

Thor POV:

Still no luck in locating my brother. Captian was not going to be pleased. I had searched the nine realms high and low, yet to no avail. After nearly two months of waiting, I think... I think it was time to tell Captian the alternative.

First I had to go to mother. You see, for this spell, the person who can break the spell is specific. It is the 'lock and key' spell. And every lock has a SPECIFIC key.

Again I arrived in Asgard, welcomed with open arms.

"My son!" Mother greeted, embracing me.

"Mother! It is good to see you too."

"What brings you here?"

"Mother, I have yet to find my brother, and every moment that Captian is in his...her... condition, it is a hazard to our worlds. So I must discuss with him... her... the alternative. And I need you to tell me who his key is."

Mother sighed, but led me to her magic chambers.

"I suppose it is time. But he will not be happy about what he must do as the alternative."

I nodded.

"Alright, where is the proper spell for locating the nyckel to Captian Rogers?" She asked herself.

After a brief search she found the correct spell and potion to find who could break his... her.. spell.

She threw the correct herbs into the pot, letting them stir until...an image appeared.

"The key will appear to have a golden aura around him." She explained.

We stared into the pot for several minutes, until...

"No. It couldn't be."

"But it is." Mother replied.

"So the only one that can break the spell is..."

"Yes."

"Good luck telling all of this to Rogers."

"I will indeed need it." I replied, exiting the palace to return to Midgard.

XXXXXXXXX  
Steve POV:

Well, now it was officially two months. The boys had not relented in their teasing, especially Stark. If anything, he's gotten worse. From planting make up in my bathroom to blasting: "Girls just want to have fun" on the sound system... I didn't understand why he wouldn't stop.

One time he even tried to set me up on E-Harmony as a 'fun college coed with a costume fetish.'

Ugh.

Today I was sitting on the couch, chatting with Natasha. We had become good 'girlfriends' over the past couple of months. Suddenly JARVIS came on line.

"Ms. Rogers, Ms. Romanoff, Thor is here."

I gasped.

"What are you waiting for? Send him in!"

Natasha smiled brightly.

"You are FINALLY going back to normal!"

"I know! I'm so relieved."

We called the others in, and called Fury in. We hadn't spoken since he came to visit last, and that was fine with me. Everyone was here in a flash, ready for everything to go back to normal. Thor entered, and we all stared at him with anticipation.

"Where's Loki?" Fury asked.

"He-he's not here." We all groaned.

"Well then why are you here?"

Thor sat down. "I am afraid that I have not been entirely honest with you, Captian."  
"What do you mean, Thor?" I had a bad feeling.

"There is another way out of your current form." My heart jumped.

"Oh my god! Tell us!"

"You won't be happy about this."  
"I'm not happy about any of this already."

He took a deep breath.

"Okay. Let me explain. You're curse is refered to in english as the 'lock and key spell."

"Lock and key?" Natasha repeated.

"Yes. It is a metaphor. You, Sir... Lady... Captian Rogers are the lock. And somebody else is the key." We all leaned in.

"A metaohor? For what?" Fury asked.

"Um..." Thor started.

"Spit it out, hammer time." Stark urged.

"The act of... making love."

My stomach turned. "So you're saying I have to have... sex... with a man... to be a man again?"  
Thor sighed.

"I am afraid it is not that simple. You see. before the two consummate, they must be bound together in whatever wedding ceremony is customary for the realm. Its a step in the spell that cannot be skipped."

This... this was awful.

"He has to marry a man." Natasha summarized.

"Yes."

"This couldn't possibly be any worse." I said.

"Actually..."

"What?"

"In this spell, since you are the lock... there is only one 'key' quote on quote, that can unlock you from your current form."

"Do you know who it is?" Coulson asked, finally jumping into the conversation.

"Yes."

"Well...?" Natasha pressured.

"You are not going to like this, Rogers."

"I don't like this anyway." I retorted.

"Are you sure you want to hear this? It is somebody in this room."

"YES!" We all replied simultaneously.

"Alright." He paused.

"Sir Rogers... your key, the one you must marry and consummate with, is..."

He paused again.

"Who?! Damnitt, enough with the anticipation already! We're dying here!" Clint called.

"Is..." Thor began.


	8. Answer

"I'm going to kill him." I said, pacing across the room. "I am going to MURDER LOKI!"

"Steve, it's not that..."

"Coulson, if you even finish that _sentence_, I will kill you." He put his hands up.

"I AM NOT doing this!" I proclaimed.

"Unfortunatly, you don't have a choice, Rogers." Fury spoke.

"What?"  
"Every moment you are like this is a danger to the team. This situation needs to be rectified ASAP. So I suggest you start your dress shopping. Cause I don't give a damn if you like it or hate it. Captian, you are going to be Mrs. Stark from now on."

Tony, who has been silent this whole time, gulped.

"I have to marry... Spangles?"

"Yes you do, Tony. Get used to the idea." Natasha added.

I was... I couldn't...

"With STARK?" I said.

"Well who were you expecting?" Thor asked.

"I don't know! Not Tony!"

Natasha put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey hey, it's alright. I... you'll be okay."

"How?!"  
"Just... think of it this way. The marriage doesn't have to be big. Just a small little ceremony that only we have to know about. Then it's just one night of sex, and boom. You'll be a guy again, and we can all forget this whole mess."

I sighed.

"I can't think of it that way. I... don't think I could forget my first time... making love."

Natasha bit her lip.

"If it helps, I'm sure Tony will be very gentle with you." I shuddered at the thought.

"But I'm straight! I like women!"

"Actually in that body, you'd be considered a lesbian."

"Not helping, Clint." Natasha snapped.

"No, he's right. I guess I should just suck it up and... ugh." Still, I was not able to wrap my head around the idea.

"It's not like your marriage will mean anything, right Tony?"  
He seemed lost in thought.

"Huh? Oh... no... course not.'

He didn't sound right. Then again, I'm sure he's just as unhappy with this as I was. That was probably why he did what he did next.

"Listen guys... I need to be alone for a while. If ya need me, I'll be in the lab."

And off he went, storming out of the room.

"What's his deal?" Clint asked.

"He can't do commitment well. He's just.. contemplating. Leave him be for a while." Banner said.  
"What do we do now?" Clint asked.

"You get this wedding together. And I better get an invitation." Fury said, taking Coulson with him.

"I am sorry." Phil whispered on his way out.

This... this day was awful. But I knew Tony was just as upset as I was.

XXXXXXXXX

Tony POV:  
I had a strange combination of emotions inside of my head right now. Gah! I hated emotions. They made everything in life so damn COMPLICATED! That was probably why Pepper broke up with me, her emotions were too complicated to deal with.

So now I was hiding in the lab.

"Well well well... looks like you have quite a bit on your plate." I turned around.

"Loki..." I lunged for him, sitting on the lab table.

Unfortunatly, I just passed right through him.

"Just one of your dumbass clones."

"Yes, if you choose to put it that way."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"No, the question is why are YOU here?"

"This is my lab, I can come down here any time I want." Loki chuckled.

"Are you sure you're not just running from your feelings?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Loki?"

He frowned. "As if I need to explain to you. You're in love with the soldier."

"I am not."

"YOU COULD SEE IT FROM SPACE, STARK!" Loki retorted.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Oh please. The teasing, the jokes, the comfort you give him. It's as plain as could be."

"He's my friend. That's what friends do. I'm straight. Besides, why would my pranks be an indication that I like Steve that way?" Loki snorted.

"Let me think. You are an absolute man child who has no conception on how to deal with his romantic feelings and thus resorts to the behaviors of a little boy to get his 'crush' to notice him."

I was speechless.

"That... is absolutely correct. The first part. No I am not in love with Steve. As I said, I am straight."

"You keep telling yourself that. Tell me, why exactly did Pepper end your courtship?"  
I grit my teeth.

"Because she couldn't deal with my life anymore. She said everything was just getting too complicated, and she wasn't the main part of my world. She said she'd always be second best."

"What do you think she meant by that?"

"She meant that she had to take a backseat to my super-hero life."

Loki shook his head. "No no no. She left you because she knew that she wasn't the one you loved. She knows that you love Captian."

"Well than why didn't she say that?" I challenged.

"Because she knew you wouldn't accept it. It is because of your stubborness that I put the spell on him."

My eyes widened.

"What?"  
"Yes. As a woman, you being the only man who could break the spell, it was perfect."

"So you were..."  
"Playing cupid?"

"That's a sick game Loki! I am going to traumatize him for life when we have to... have sex. He's straight!"

Loki rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. I don't believe that for one second. He's just more stubborn than you are."

"Loki... release Cap from his spell or I swear to god I'll..."

"You'll what? I'm not really here. besides, I don't want to. It is too much fun to watch you deny your love for one another. If I lift the spell, neither of you will ever admit your feelings. Now you have to face them head on. You have to be wed, and you must make love to him... or her."

"Why would you even care?"

"I got bored. And I do every bit of mischief I do with a reason."

"Why do I have to be the key?"

Loki chuckled.

"Because you love him."

"I DO NOT LOVE STEVE ROGERS!" I shouted.

"Keep lying for now Stark. We'll see how you feel after the wedding night." He laughed as he dissapeared.

He was wrong. I wasn't in love with Steve. He wasn't in love with me. He was wrong.


	9. Dresses and Ambush

Steve (Stephanie) POV:

The wedding was planned in a week. Normally it would take months to plan, but it was a small wedding. Such a small wedding that only the Avengers would be attending. Them and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

So now here I was, picking out a wedding dress. Never thought I'd see the day.

"I'm not coming out!" I yelled from the dressing room.

"Oh yes you ARE! Don't make me drag you out of that room by your feet!"

I sighed. What was the point? Hesitantly I re-entered the showing room, where Natasha, Pepper, and Maria were waiting. (Pepper seemed oddly... unsurpsrised about all of this. I didn't know why.)

"How do I look?" I asked nervously.

Even though I wasn't in love with Tony, this was still my wedding and I wanted to look nice.

Maria clasped her hands over her mouth to supress a smile. Pepper was near tears, and Natasha was clapping.

"Like an angel." Pepper said.

I looked to myself in the mirror. My veil trailed down my back, all the way to my knees. It was sown into a white gold halo hairpiece around my head. It masked my face in filmy white, scattered with diamonds across the fabric.

My dress was silk on top, button down to my hips. The half sleeves hung off of my shoulders, but flared out in bells around my elbows. The skirt was composed of tiers of frills running down to my ankles, where white lace boots covered my feet. It was all purest white of course, seeing as I was... a virgin.

"That is the dress, Steve. That is the dress you are wearing." Natasha confirmed.

"But we are doing your hair up on the wedding day." Maria added. "Something elegant, maybe a bun."

"Or braids going around her head." Pepper suggested.

For the next few minutes, they argued about how to do my hair and all of that. When we were on our way home, Natasha mentioned something of... concern.

"Bachelorette Party!"

"Oh no." I declined.

"Oh YES. Tonight, just us girls." The rest nodded.

After much encouragment, I gave in.

"Alright! This'll be the bset night ever!"

Oh Natasha.

XXXXXXXXX

Tony, his best man Bruce, and Clint were going out to do some wedding planning. That meant the tower was left to us.

"Okay, I got us some drinks. Vodka anyone?" Natasha said, holding up two bottles.

Maria and Pepper accepted. I natually declined.

"What's the matter Steve?"  
"I can't get drunk thanks to the syrum."

They all nodded. "Fine, but you are still staying."

I shrugged. "In fact, there is a reason we wanted you to agree to this little gathering."

Oh boy.

"We are actually here to tell you everything you need to know about having sex with a man."  
Ah crap.

"No thanks.. I'm going to leave."

I stood up to do so.  
"Not gonna happen Steve. Do you really think you can run from a Russian assassin, a top secret military agent, and a woman who knows this building inside and out?"

The woman had a point, as usual. I sat back down.

"Good! SInce you're staying, let the learning begin!"

_Help me. _


	10. The 'Talk'

WARNING: TOTTERING ON M FOR DESCRIPTIONS OF SEX

So remember it is always important to relax yourself. Never tense up, no matter how much you want to." Natasha began.

"When it comes time, lay back against the sheets. Don't forget to spread your legs as wide as possible." Maria said.

This was already humiliating, and they hadn't even gotten started yet.

"It'll hurt at first. There's a little flap of skin blocking the entrance about two inches in." Pepper added. "In fact, you'll be so sore in the morning, you probably won't walk straight for a couple days."

"I know I couldn't." Natasha said.

"Me either." Maria joined. "Now here's where it gets important. So listen close."

I nodded, though I'd rather be anywhere else but here.

"Whatever happens, it is all perfectly natural. Don't be afraid to cry if you feel the need. And if he does anything you don't like, then you tell him. He needs to know all of your limitations, and respect your boundries."

Natasha began speaking.

"But on the other hand, if something feels good..."

"Then definitly tell him."

"Don't be emberassed by feeling pleasure. That's important too." Pepper said.

"Ah yes." Natasha said. "In fact, I think its time we got into the basics of sexual arousal."

No. Did not need to hear that.

"Okay. So here is what happens when you feel aroused. Don't be ashamed of it. Your nips will stiffen, and you'll feel a slight pulsation between your legs."

Pepper added:

"Don't be surprised if you feel a little wet down there. That's just the natural lubrication preparing you for sex."

"And believe us, it makes it so much more comfortable."

The women nodded.

"And since we're talking about that, how about we tell him about female orgasms."

Kill me now.

"Well that's just loads of fun. Your body will squeeze around him..." Natasha started.

"You'll feel a lovely sensation of electricity coursing through your body..."

"And sometimes... you can have two at the same time!" Maria finished.

I shuddered. I doubted very much that I would enjoy it. I didn't care what they said, I was going to close my eyes, pretend it wasn't happening, and forget it happened after it was over.

"You can't forget Steve. It'll be engrained into your memory for life."

Natasha almost read my mind.

Just then the guys came back, laughing. Oh thank god.  
"Hey there girls! Having a little fun?" Clint asked.

Before they could answer, I stood up and walked over to them.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it." I hugged Tony, and whispered in his ear:  
"Get me the hell out of here. They've been torturing me."

Tony chuckled.

"Alright. Come on, Stephanie, let's go hang out in the lab."

The women all crossed their arms, they knew what I was doing.

"You can't run from this forever Steve!" Natasha called.

"Well I'm running today!"

"What did they do to you?" Tony asked.

"You don't want to know." I replied.


	11. Thinking Through

Tony POV:

The wedding was tomorrow. My stomach was lurching. Steve... Stephanie... was going to... I was going to be married to her/him. I didn't know what to think anymore. Steph was horrified. Last night, after her 'bachelorette party' I tried to calm her down. We joked, we laughed, and just had a good time together. But she was still nervous.

"What do we do after I'm a man again?" She asked.

That was the one question that I didn't know the answer to. I wanted to say that we'd forget, everything would go back to normal. But we both knew that was a lie. Steve could probably never look me in the eye again after we slept together. I didn't want that to happen. Seriously, he was my buddy. We may have our diffrences, but Steve and I are almost best friends.

We've been like that for months now. He's lived here since New York, which was... seven months ago? Though we fought, our team had gotten closer. Steve and I learned to understand each other a little better, and we've been friends ever since.

Friends... what Loki said kept popping up in my head.

"You're in love with the soldier." He told me, and that sentence has echoed in my head for the entire week now.

I was not. NOT in love with Steve. We were friends, nothing more. Besides, if I had feelings for him... that way... I would know, right? I knew when I loved Pepper, then again we both denied our feelings for so long... then Steve came along...

You know what, no. I refuse to believe that she left me because she thought STEVE was competition. Sure, she never seemed to have a problem before with my super hero life, until everyone moved in. For all I know, Pepper could have left me because she was afraid Natasha was in her way.

Ugh, that is not true. She's been dating Clint since we got here. So...what was the problem?

It wasn't Steve. Sure, there may have been moments when I felt some really confusing feelings... even in New York. Even then, there might have been something there. NO! Tony STOP!

No, there was nothing. No feelings. No having the urge to kiss his plump lips, no flutter in my chest when he's near, no deep warm feeling in the pit of my heart...

SHUT THE FUCK UP!

I am not in love with Steve. I am not gay!

Even if this whole wedding thing does excite me. Steve made for an attractive woman. Hell, I planned to make sure tomorrow night was a night she'd never forget. I'd make her moan, make her cry out for me... whoa whoa whoa. Stop.

This is still Rogers we're talking about here. Steve, remember? What could you possibly hope to accomplish by making love to him/her and making sure she/he never forgets it?

That maybe it'd make him have feelings for me.

I sighed.

Oh to hell with this, I couldn't take it anymore!

I was head over heels, completely in love with Steve. And I was hoping that after tomorrow night, he'd want me. He'd fall for me. What do I do if he doesn't? What if he doesn't want me after he's normal again.

_Be a man and tell him you love him_.

Well shit. Fuckin' Loki. Why did he have to be right?


	12. Trouble on the Big Day

Steve (Stephanie) POV:

I snuggled deeper into the bed, trying to forget what day it was. Of course, nobody would lend me that luxury. Natasha came bursting in, and hopped onto the bed.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty."

I groaned and covered my face with the blanket.

"Come on, you're marrying Tony Stark today, have some enthusiasm! Do you know how many women would want to trade places with you to be in your position?"

"Do you know how many of those women I'd trade places with **not** to be in this position?"

She sighed. "I know Steve. Now get up. We have a lot of preparing to do." She pulled my hand and dragged me out of my bed,

Natasha forced me into a chair in the kitchen. "First things' first, a good breakfast."

She cooked up some scrambled eggs and bacon. Natasha set them in front of me.

"Here."

"I'm really not hungry."

"Don't make me force-feed you. You need to eat."

"Natasha, you wouldn't really..."

In the next moment, she shoved a forkfull of eggs into my mouth.

"Eat up."

Realizing I had no choice, I did as she asked. During this time, she explained the day to me.

"So we're going to bathe, get dressed into some temporary clothes, then head over to where the ceremony will be held."

"Which will be?" I had been so caught up in stress, I never thought to ask.

"Well considering we have to keep this wedding secret, we're heading over to a very small, secluded island. We'll be taking the helicarrier."

"Isn't that a little unecessary?" I asked.

"Steve, this is _Tony Stark's wedding._ He's got more media coverage than all of us combined. Do you have any idea what would happen if the press found out about this? Especially if the public finds out who you really are. I could see the shitstorm. "Iron Man marries Captian America." Do you really want that to happen?"

I shuddered.

"No."

"Then stop complaining so we can get this over with."

XXXXXXXXX

Loki POV:

Phase 2 of my plan. Alert the media.

Ehehehe.

I used my magic to recover the majority of footage from Stark Tower. It was all on a compact disc. The conversation between the team about the marriage. Rogers waking up from his transformation. Barton fainting. Stark's teasing. Our conversation about him loving Rogers. Everything was there.

Quickly I made my way to each of the major news networks. FOX, BBC, E!News, and so many more. I had several copies of the footage, and delivered them all anoymously.

Later I overheard some conversations about what I had brought.

"Get this on the air NOW!" I heard.

Just a few minutes later, this little predicament was being broadcast all over the country.

"Perfect." I said to myself.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: UH OH! NOW WHAT?


	13. News

Natasha had me in my 'temporary' outfit when... Fury called. Natasha answered.

"Fury? Hey what's up? We're on our way no-"

Even I could hear.

"TURN. ON. THE. FUCKING. TV. NOW."

We looked to each other. I rushed to the romote, and pushed the 'on' button. It was... breaking news. A woman was speaking:

"We have an astonishing new update on the superhero group known as the 'Avengers.' Appparently Loki, the man who tried to take over Earth almost eight months ago, has struck again. Only this time, he's really hit the Avengers in the family jewels. Here's the exclusive footage donated to us by an anonymous source."

Oh no. Oh dear sweet mother of all that was good and holy NO. It was me... the discussion of marriage.

Natasha dropped the phone.

"You'll be Mrs. Stark from now on..." Was where the footage left off.

"So there is going to be the world's first superhero wedding! Tony Stark, otherwise known as Iron Man, is marrying Captain America. Who happens to be a woman due to Loki's spell. Here is what the public has to say:"

The TV panned to footage of average citizens on the streets of New York City.

Oh god they were going to be pissed.

"I for one think this is absolutely fantastic!" Wait, what?

One couple said.

"They do seem like a good match. Good for Tony to finally settle down. And what a catch!" One woman exclaimed.

A reporter asked:

"What do you think the couple will do after this spell has worn off?"

"They'll be the hottest gay couple ever!" A girl said.

"I bet they'll be a huge movement for us." A gay couple announced.

One man, very fat and untidy said:

"This is some bull***t! F***ckin' gays! Captain Merica' should be as straight as the flagpole!" And then he promptly flatualated, making the reporter gag.

"Aren't you being a little close minded?" The reporter asked, still gagging.

"Hell naw man! F**k you!" After burping, he walked off.

Then the next man said:

"This is going to be an interesting marriage. Those two do seem right for each other. I wish them all the happiness in the world." His wife came into the picture.

She was very pregnant.

"I just can't wait to see that wedding. I'm sure it'll be a huge media event!"

No no no no.

Just then the others came into the room. Fury was fuming, Tony and Bruce were gaping, Thor was contemplating, and us women were wide eyed.

"Well whether you love the idea or hate the idea, one thing is for sure. This is going to be the wedding of the century!"

Then the broadcast ened.

"Loki." Thor said.

Loki strikes again, indeed.

"What do you have to say about this Tony?" I asked, turning to him.

"Well, so much for a small wedding." Tony replied.

Shit.

"We better start replanning." Fury said, accepting the situation.


	14. Press Confrence

The next day:

"Now everybody knows about this! This is a disaster!" I said, pacing.

"Cap calm down, Tony is handling this." Natasha said.

Tony was at a press confrence, apparently explaining the situation.

"I am sure all this nonsense will clear up in no time."

Clint called us back to the living area. "Guys! You might want to have a look at this!"

Oh no. We all walked out to see what Tony was saying to the reporters.

"Mr. Stark, what do you have to say about all of this new footage being released?"

Tony took off his sunglasses.

"Despite the fact that the man who delivered this to the public is completely looney toons, I for one am not going to deny that all of this is 100% true."

"What are your thoughts on the marriage?" A man asked.

"Well it's a big deal. I plan on having the ceremony in Central Park, where everyone is invited to broadcast."

WHAT?!  
"Mr. Stark, what will you do after the spell breaks? How will this relationship play out?"

Tony smirked.

"Oh I guess you all will have to find out, now won't you?" He gave them a wink.

"Where will the honeymoon be?"

Tony thought.

"We're going to Paris, the most romantic city in all the world."

My blood was boiling.

"When is the wedding, Mr. Stark?"

"In a week."

My jaw dropped.

"I think I'm going to kill Tony Stark." I said.

"One more question, Mr. Stark." A woman said.

"Shoot." Tony replied.

"Are you and Captian America... in love?"

Tony's face went placid. "No comment."

My right eye was twitching as Natasha tried to calm me.

"Hey Cap, it's alright."

"Alright? ALRIGHT?! Natasha, I have to get married to Tony Stark on national television! Everybody knows that Captian America is marrying Iron Man! This is a catastrophe! Think of what our enemies will do! What -"

Natasha put a finger to my lips.

"Stop. It's fine. Give Tony a chance to explain himself."

XXXXXXXXX  
Five hours later:

Tony FINALLY returned from whatever it was he was doing after the press confrence.

"Tony Stark you got so much..."

He put a hand up.

"No need. Everything is booked, planned, and reserved. You have a new dress fitting on Monday, we are off to Paris next Friday night, and all the guests have been invited."

"But Tony... wait how did you put all this together?" I quickly thought.

"I'm a genius billionare with connections to basicly anyone. I can do whatever I want. Say, have you chosen your maid of honor yet?"

"Tony... This...yes ok. Natasha is my maid of honor. Now will you please explain why you announced all of that!"

Tony smiled.

"Why _not?"_ Was his simple answer.

Then he walked off.

"You really want me to be your maid of honor?" Natasha asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you." She hugged me.

"And Coulson is giving me away." I gestured to him, who has been silent. Phil didn't want to get caught in the cross fires.

"You mean sir... ma'am?" I nodded.

Coulson beamed.

"This is by far the weirdest sentiment I've given." I said to my friends.

We all laughed.


	15. Best Man

Tony POV:

As much as I loved screwing with Spangles, I had something serious to attend to.

I knocked on the bedroom door.

"Tony?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, it's me! Can I talk to you?"

"Um... sure."

He opened the door and let me in.

"What's up, Tony?"

"There's somethin' important I have to ask you." Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"What would that be?"

"Well, the wedding is in a week, and I..."

I paused.

"Tony, I'm not pulling _anymore _science pranks with you, especially before your wedding. I learned my lesson when you talked me into mangetizing the inside of the elevators. Coulson was stuck to the elevator ceiling by his zipper and cufflinks for three hours!"

Bruce reminded me.

"No no, nothing like that."

"Then what?"

"Well... I was wondering... would you like to be my best man?"

Bruce's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" I nodded.

"Yes, I'd love to! What made you think of me?"

I smiled. "You're my buddy! We spend most of our time in the lab together, why WOULDN'T I pick you?"

Bruce ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ah... are you sure? I mean I'm not too good with crowds..."

I clasped my hands on his shoulders.

"Bruce buddy, you need to relax! The other guy won't be a problem, there's nothing that'll make you nervous. You need to stop hiding yourself from society. Besides, weddings are great places to meet women." I said with a wink.

"Not gonna happen Tony."

"Oh come on! There's plenty of women who've give their eye teeth to be with a smart guy like you."

"Smart, sure. But would they also want somebody who's anger problems destroy the city? Plus I'm not exactly the hottest guy on the market."

I rolled my eyes.

"The anger thing, you've got that under control right? And besides, you've got that whole 'tortured bad-boy' thing going for ya. Chicks dig that."

Bruce laughed. "Yeah I guess I do. There's still a risk..."

I shook him a little.

"Stooooop. Stop coming up with exuses and meet somebody. Hey, maybe one day I could be the best man at **your** wedding."

Bruce shrugged. "Doubt it."

"I don't. See ya, Bruce!"

"See ya Tony!" Bruce replied, shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

I walked out of the room, only to be ambushed by Coulson, Maria, Fury, Natasha, Clint, and Thor.

"Can we talk to you for a minute?" Couslon asked.

"Um..."

"Great. We have some things we need to discuss." Pepper said from behind me.

They started pushing me towards the lab.


	16. Threats to the Groom

Shoved into the lab, my captors closed the door.

"Wh-what's going on, guys?"

They all gave me death glares.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Nothing yet." Coulson said.

"Then why am I here?"

Natasha stepped up.

"We all know about your womanizing behavior. It's no secret."

"So?"

"Well, we just want to warn you what will happen if you hurt Cap. Even though you two aren't in love, you are still marrying him.. her... and you need to treat Cap with respect."

Natasha explained.

"In other words, don't just go back to chasing women after this situation is straightened out. We know you don't want to be with him... that way, but you'd crush him if you acted like this didn't mean anything to you." Pepper said.

I didn't know how to explain this to them.

"Listen guys..."

Coulson put out a hand.

"No talking yet. I am warning you... if you do ANYTHING to break the Captian's heart, I will snap your neck while you are sleeping."

Natasha went next.

"And I will rip your arc reactor out of your chest and sell it on Ebay."

Pepper:

"I'll ruin your career and make sure every dirty little detail about you is public knowledge."

Clint:

"I'll sodomize you with each and every one of my arrows and let the last one explode."

Fury:

"He is the best soldier I have, and if you ruin him... I have agents that can make sure you never see the light of day again."

Maria went last.

"Captian Rogers is the finest person I know. You hurt him in any way, you can kiss your genetails goodbye. I'll chop them off and serve them to attack dogs on a silver platter."

Coulson sighed.

"Now you may speak."

I took a deep breath.

"Let me say..." I paused.

"I... I wouldn't hurt Captian. He's my friend! We've known each other for months, and he's the kindest man I know! Why would I want to throw his heart away like yesterday's garbage? I would never, EVER do that to him."

They all nodded.

"Be sure to keep that promise, Stark." Fury said threateningly.

As they all walked out, Coulson gave the 'I'm watching you.' look.

Should I have told them why I wasn't going to hurt Steve? The_ true_ reason?


	17. Looking Good

Steve (Stephanie) POV:

"Okay, why do I need a new dress?" I asked my bridesmaids.

"Tony said something about how this is the biggest wedding yet, and you need the hottest dress on the market. He wants you to look stunning for the cameras."

Typical Tony. Though I kinda wanted to look nice... for him. He was my 'to be husband' after all.

"So come on, come out of there." Maria called.

I was in the dressing room, not wanting anyone to see this dress I was wearing. Apparently it was 'fashionable' and 'in style', but I thought it was downright provocative. It was sleeveless, and the top had a heart-shape that exposed a lot of cleavage. Plus, it was exposing most of my back. I couldn't wear a bra with this if I tried. Below that, my skirt was split down the middle, revealing my legs right up to the hem of my stockings. Around the edge of the split, ruffles of silky white framed my legs.

Plus I had to wear these strap heels. They were white, and too high for my taste. Twirling, I saw the huge white bow in the back. It sat directly above my buttocks, which was shapely.

My new veil was woven into a small hairpiece, and it trailed down to my hips.

"I don't wanna!"

"You have to!" Pepper exclaimed.

Sighing, I walked out. The girls mouthes popped open.

They were all in their bridesmaids dresses.

Their dresses were a deep red, going down to the knees. They were silk, and had a 'toga' top. The single sleeves were decorated with flowers made of the wound up fabric.

"You look... you look..." Natasha tried to form a sentence.

"Stunning." Pepper finished.

"Really? You think so? I look nice?"

The three nodded.

"You have no idea. Nice does not even begin to cover it." Maria said.

I sighed with relief.

"Alright, let's get that and head back to the tower." Natasha said.

XXXXXXXXX  
Tony POV:

"I look ridiculous on this monkey suit."

Bruce shook his head.

"You look fine Tony."

"I look like I should be having tea with the mad hatter and telling Alice she's 'late for a very important date'."

Bruce made me wear this waist coat, overalls, a cherry red tie, and a tophat.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing this to my wedding."

Bruce shook his head.

"Fine, YOU pick something."

"Now you're talking." I hopped off the pedastal and strut over to pick something I liked.

What should I wear? Something that'll blow Steve away. I searched for about thirty minutes when... I saw it.

"This one."

XXXXXXXXX

I came back out.

The suit was dark blue silk. My shoes were shining black dress shoes, and I had on a jacket over a button up dress shirt. The inside was soft, very comfortable. The buttons were brass, and my tie was gold.

Bruce and Clint both had on white suits, black bowties.

"Snazzy." Clint commented.

"Don't ever say 'snazzy' again." I replied. Bruce smiled.

"You look nice Tony. The press'll love it."

"Yeah... the press."

I didn't give a damn what the press thought. I wanted to look nice for Steve.


	18. Heart to Heart

Steve POV:

The rest of the week passed by in a blur. Before I knew it, it was the night before the wedding. It was late, everyone else had gone to bed. Tonight I was too nervous to sleep. Just lying in my bed, awake.

Just then a knock came to the door.

"Hello?" I called.

"Steve? It's Natasha."

"Come in Natasha!"

Of course she was welcomed. Natasha entered the room, and sat down next to me.

"Hey Natasha. What's up?"

She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Listen Cap, I know you can't sleep. And I understand. So I wanted to ask, is anything about this that you need to talk about?" She asked sweetly.

I sighed.

"Yeah, there's a lot actually."

"Well now would be the time to spill."

I smiled.

"Yeah. Well first off, I'm not too happy about this being a huge media event. Everyone will be watching me kiss Tony! Don't even get me started on the honeymoon. I have way too many worries about that alone."

I paused for a minute.

"But its what happens after the honeymoon that concerns me the most."

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked.

"I mean... we'll never have the same relationship again. He and I will never look at one another the same way again! Plus, since the world will know that we're married, how will he ever find somebody? Cause he and I sure aren't in love. I want him to be happy, and marrying me is going to ruin his chances of finding true happiness."

I put my head into my hands.

"I feel guilty."

Natasha gave me a hug.  
"Don't feel that way. This is not your fault and Tony doesn't blame you for it. He even promised that he wouldn't cheat on you."

I looked up.  
"Really?" That was shocking.

She nodded.

"But... how will he..." She put a finger to my lips.

"Shhh. He cares about your feelings. You're his friend. And you don't need to worry about all of that. Just focus on the wedding. Cross those bridges when you get to them."

I nodded. "Okay." I whispered.

"Good. Now listen, I am sure the wedding will be perfect. Don't you worry."

I took a deep breath.

"Feeling better?" I nodded.

"Good."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Natasha POV:

As I left the room, I thought about telling her the truth. But I decided it would be best of Tony mustered up some balls and told Steve himself. Yes, I knew. I knew that Tony was in love with Steve.

It was no big secret to me. I'm the Black Widow, I read people like a book. Tony had loved Steve for a few months now, whether he liked to admit it or not. And I knew when Tony admitted it to himself, too.

That moment when he promised not to break Steve's heart, to not cheat on him even though this wasn't a 'love-based' marriage... his eyes told the whole story. He knew that he was in love with Cap.

And I'll tell you something else too. Whether Steve liked to admit it or not (and this he hadn't admitted to himself) he had feelings for Tony. Hell, I think Steve was just as in love with Tony as Tony was in love with him.

And both of them were too afraid to tell one another. It was... they were like elementary school kids, trying to keep their secret crushes hidden from one another.

God, talk about love being for children.

I could only hope the wedding night would clear all of this crap up. If not, I'd have to take it upon myself to get them to make each other see. And nothing can stop me.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: DING DONG! SUPER-WEDDING EVERYONE'S BEEN WAITING FOR COMING UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THIS SO FAR!


	19. My Giant Wedding

Steve POV:

The morning brought fear into the pit of my soul. It was early as usual, so I was the only one up. So I ate some toast, eggs, and bacon while watching the morning news. Of course, it was all about the wedding.

"The streets are buzzing with the news of the big day ahead! The ultimate superhero wedding off Tony Stark and Steve... or Stephanie Rogers is going to happen in just a few short hours."

I shuddered. My wedding was happening in a few _hours._

"This wedding and its reception party will be cover by FOX, CCN, ABC, and chanel 9 news. All eyes of America are going to be focused on the couple... especially the bride. Everyone is curious as to what she will be wearing."

All eyes of America... focused on me.

"Oh hell no. Oh hell no. Nuh uh."

I washed my plate and ran for whatever hiding spot I could find. I couldn't do this. Not today. I hid in a supply closet, locking the door and squeezing my body into a corner. Here there were no cameras, so JARVIS couldn't see me.

A few minutes later, I heard Natasha calling my name.

"Cap! Cap! Come on, it's time to get ready! We have a lot of preparing to do before the ceremony."

I kept silent, I was sooooo not ready for this.

"Where has Steve run off to?" Pepper asked.

"I don't know. I think she's hiding."

Pepper sighed.

"She must have a serious case of the pre-wedding jitters. I know I would."

"We better find her." Natasha said.

"Should I get Tony?"

"NO! The groom cannot see the bride on the wedding day until she walks down the isle."

"Oh right, I forgot about that. I should get Coulson then. He's giving her away, after all. I bet he'd find her."

Natasha replied: "Yeah, good idea. I'll keep looking."

I heard heels clicking in the opposite direction. After about fifteen minutes, I heard Coulson calling my name.

"Steve! Captain! Where are you? We're getting worried!"

Silence.

His footsteps approached the door.

"Are you in here, Captain?"

He started jiggling the doorknob.

"You're in here, _aren't_ you?"

"Yes." I replied weakly.

"GUYS I FOUND HER!" He called.

Natasha and Pepper came running back to the scene.

"She locked herself in the supply closet." Coulson explained.

"Ugh, Steve come on buddy. Open up."

"I don't want to."

"Steve, we need to get you ready for the wedding. You need to man up and come out." Pepper explained.

I didn't say anything.

"Steve, if you don't come out in the next five seconds, we're having Coulson bust down the door." Natasha warned.

"I'm not coming out of the closet."

Coulson sighed.

"Step aside ladies."

He backed up. "Last chance Cap!"

"NO!" I screamed in defiance.

He came running, and... busted the door inwards. The three stood over me.

"Come on Steve." Natasha said.

I slowly exited the closet.

The three grabbed hold of me (Pepper and Natasha each had an arm, Coulson was pushing me from behind) and urged me towards the bathroom.

XXXXXXXX

Natasha was washing my hair thoroughly, while Pepper force-brushed my teeth.

"I can wash myself you know!" I protested.

"Yeah well we are the experts in making you look perfect and you owe us for that hide and seek stunt. So put a sock in it." Natasha said, spraying my face.

I spit the water onto her shirt.

"Jokes on you, I'm bathing next."

XXXXXXXXX

After we were all dressed, me in my temporary blue jeans and T-shirt, the girls in their bridesmaid dresses, we headed off to the dressing room.

It was a in a building at the edge of the park, where we could get ready in peace. Maria was waiting for us there.

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" She asked.

"Steve got cold feet and made us hunt him down in a supply closet." Maria laughed.

"Steve, you're a card. Come on, the wedding is at noon! We gotta hurry!"

The women immediatly got to work. Natasha and Pepper did my nails (one on each hand) french manicure style. Maria was teasing my hair into a perfect bun atop my head, with my long bangs curled into spirals.

While my nails were drying, the girls helped me into my stockings and shoes.

When I could use my hands without smearing the polish, I went back into a private back room to slip into my dress. I had to admit, it actually did look kind of nice on me.

When I re-entered, I was seated. Natasha was doing my make-up, I just kept my eyes shut. Pepper was putting my jewls on for me, while Maria inserted the veil into my hair. When I opened my eyes, I gasped.

My blue eyes were surrounded with elegant complimentary eyeshadow (varying shades of blue) and some black eyeliner. My face was like porcelin, my cheeks bloomed into roses. My lips were ruby red.

Around my neck was a pearl chocker, with matching earrings and bracelet. Around my ankle was a sapphire anklet.

"That belongs to me and I want it back when this is over." Maria said.

I nodded.

"So that's your something borrowed, and something blue!" Pepper exclaimed.

"What about my old and new?" I asked.

"Well the pearls we bought at an antique jewlery store. And the dress is new so... you're all set." Natasha said.

"Wait! One more thing!" Maria exclaimed.

She grabbed a bottle of jasmine perfume and sprayed it between my breasts, my wrists, and my armpits.

"And lets not forget..." Coulson was behind us.

"The boquet." He handed Natasha a bundle of... blood red roses wrapped in a white silk cloth.

He looked to me, his eyes widened and mouth dropped.

"Oh... dear sweet god...in heaven. Captain... you... you're... gorgous!"

He proclaimed, hands thrown out at me.

"Thanks, it's all thanks to them." I pointed to my bridesmaids.

"We couldn't have made her look like this if she wasn't beautiful to begin with." Pepper said.

"I'm alright I guess." I shrugged.

"No Cap. You.. you don't understand. You are heartbreakingly, unimaginably beautiful. Tony is going to pass out when he sees you."

I giggled.

"We'll see about that."

Just then I heard music begin to play.

"Oh boy. You're que Cap. We'll be waiting." The girls ran out.

"Wait!" I called.

Coulson took me by the arm.

"Your time to shine."

He led me to the door, where the ceremony was only 20 feet away.

"Come on." He said as he led me out the door, into the bright spring sun.

We walked until we reached... the isle.

We started our walk. The crowd stood, and gasped as we kept pace with the beat. Cameras flashed. I looked around. There were countless faces that I didn't recognize, all staring at me. The benches were ivory, roses decorating the sides. Above us was a thin veil of filmy cloth, draped in a tent shape. Behind us was an adorable little curly haired girl in a red dress throwing petals to the floor.

I looked to the ground at the red isle. 'Look anywhere Steve, anywhere but at the groom.' I thought to myself. If I saw Tony right now, I would run down the isle in the opposite direction, screaming.

"Coulson I'm scared." I whispered.

"Shh, it's okay."

The path was far too short.

Before I knew it, Coulson put my hand into Tony's, and he helped me step up into the gazebo.

Now I had to face him. When we caught sight of one another, I think we had parallel expressions of open mouthed shock.

"Cap... you are... beautiful."

I looked over Tony. He was... HANDSOME! His hair was loose, devoid of any product that usually held his hair back in a greasy fashion. His face looked freshly shaven, even his beard was trimmed nicely. And the dark blue and gold suit... mother of god. He looked amazing.

"You look great Tony." I complimented.

The minister began.

"Dearly beloved! We are gathered here today in the sight of god to witness Tony Stark and Stephanie Rogers be bound in holy matromony."

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. _Oh god_.

We said some vows, the ones said between couples for countless years. We probably didn't even register the words until the minister said.

"May I have the rings?" Bruce handed him the rings.

He handed me Tony's ring. It was simple, white gold in a thick band.

"Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

I said so, and slipped the ring onto his finger.

He handed Tony my ring.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Tony said.

I gasped. The diamond was the size... I kid you not... of a strawberry. It was on my finger.

"Do you, Anthony Edward Stark, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

Tony gulped.

"I do."

"And do you, Stephanie/Steven Rogers, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

I gulped. My heart was pounding. RUN STEVE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD RUN! I heard my mind shout.

"I do." I choked out.

I heard (and she denies this) Natasha crying in the background.

"Then by the power vested in me by god and the state of New York, I now pronounce you... Man and wife."

Oh god. Here it comes.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Tony quickly brushed his lips against mine. Nothing more. The crowd was silent.

"KISS HER LIKE YOU MEAN IT STARK!" Somebody shouted.

The crowd was encouraging that. One rude man even said:

"Slip her some tongue Tony!"

We looked to the minister.

"Please the crowd." He said with a shrug.

Tony looked to me.

"Sorry." He whispered.

Before I could do anything, his lips were on mine.

He wrapped a hand around my waist and dipped me, his lips parting the tiniest bit. Oh my god! I relaxed into the kiss, knowing I'd be doing a lot more of this tonight. Tony released me with a reverberant smack of of our lips.

The crowd was cheering, and Tony was still dipping me. We looked into each others' eyes.

"We're married." He said.

"Yeah... I guess we are."


	20. Reception

We walked down the isle together, all the groomsmen and bridesmaids following behind. We walked to the reception area. It was a grand dance floor, with a DJ and the same flimy white tent hanging above our heads.

On the left there were countless tables, all draped in ivory cloth. On the right was a buffet, a five teared cake at the center. There was an announcement once everyone was there.

"And now it is time for the throwing of the boquet! Would all of the single women gather in a group please?" The DJ announced.

There was a sea of faces, only five of which of I knew. There were my bridesmaids (Pepper, Natasha, and Maria) and Thor's two friends (Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster, whom I had met a couple times.)

I stood with my back facing them.

"Ready?" I asked.

There was an uproar of cheers. I tossed it, and was surprised not to hear a fight. I turned. The roses had missed the women entirely, and had landed in... Bruce's hands. Tony, who was beside me, was laughing. I looked to him.

"I'll explain later." He whispered.

"Um... here you go guys. Not for me." He threw it at the girls.

And it landed softly in Darcy's hands. She blushed, while Jane smiled. All the couples took their seat at the grand table, where Tony and I followed behind.

"Hey! Where do you two think you're going?"

The DJ asked.

We looked up at him.

"Huh?" I inquired dumbly.

"It's time for the first dance of the bride and groom." He explained.

Oh no. Oh no no no.

"Tony..." I whispered.

"I don't know how to dance." I confessed.

"That's okay. I'll teach you."

He whispered something for the DJ to play, and he nodded.

"Alright! The couple will now share their first dance as man and wife."

"What did you whisper?" I asked.

"Just a nice suggestion for our wedding song. Something easy to dance to." Tony answered.

Before I could ask what, the music began to play. Tony pulled my hand, and led me onto the dance floor.

"Now just put your hand here." He placed my hand on his shoulder.

"And the other... here." he had my other on his hip.

"_Heart beats fast... colors and pro-mi-ses-, how to be bra-ave. How can I lo-ove, when I'm afraid to fall. But watching you stand... a-lone, all of my dou-ubts, suddenly goes... away some how. One step clo-oser..."_

"Follow my feet." He whispered.

We moved in a small circle, slowly turning in pace with the rythem. One of his hands wraps around my waist, the other was draped around my neck.

"_I have died every day wai-itng for you, darling don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years... I love you for a thousand moooore."_

Our circle got a little bigger, each turn we moved around more on the floor. Tony pulled me closer. Everyone had their eyes on us.

"Tony, they're staring." I whispered. "And it's uncomfortable."

Cameras followed us.

"Don't worry. Just hide your face, and close your eyes."

"But what if I mess up the dance?"

"I'll keep you in rythem. Trust me."

_"Time... stands still, beauty in all she is. I will be bra-ave. I will not let anything take...away what's standing in front of me. Ev-ery breath, e-very hour has come to this, one step clooooseeerr..."_

_"I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years... I'll love you for a thousand moooore. All along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand moooore."_

To ease my nervousness, I buried my face in Tony's shoulder, and closed my eyes. Tony sighed as he pulled me in even tighter.

"_One step closer... one step closeeeerr..."_

_"I have died every day wa-aiting for you. Darling don't be afriad I have loved you for a thousand years... I'll love you for a thousand mooore. All along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years, I love you for a thousand mooooooooreeee..."_

And the song slowly ended.

We separated.

Everyone was cheering, and I swear to god I think everyone at our table was in tears. We bowed, and walked over to our table.

"That was beautiful Steve. Good song choice Tony." Bruce said.

"Yeah, well, ya know... just didn't want to pick anything that'd be to hard for Cap to dance to." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Now it's my turn." Coulson said.

"Right, usually the father and the bride dance. Since you walked her down the ilse..." Jane explained.

"I'd love to." I said.

We danced, just to a little jazz that Coulson liked. Then everyone else had there dances, all the couples twirling to the beat. When all that was done, it was time for the wedding toasts.

Bruce was first.

"I never thought I'd see this, to be honest. Tony's actually sober." He paused, the crowd laughing.

"Seriously though. It's an unlikely pair, but I bet these two can make it work. I wish Tony and Steve the best, god bless you both." They clapped.

Then it was Thor.

"May your union be blessed amongst the stars!" He boomed into the mic.

Then Clint. Oh god help us.

"You know, I've known these two for a long time, and let me just say... this is going to be one hell of a marriage. We probably won't be able to fish these two out of their bedroom!"

I buried my face in my hands. Clint, why?

"And on that note, Steve buddy... I know you wear red white and blue. But don't think you can get away with the _white_ part after tonight!"

Ugh, I hate you Clint. I seriously hate you.

Everyone laughed. Natasha elbowed him in the ribs.

"But I know you two will be the happiest couple ever! No matter how much they say otherwise. Thank you for this lovely ceremony and goodnight!"

He handed the mic to Natasha.

"Steve, let me start out by saying... you look absolutely beautiful." I smiled.

"And I know this isn't how you pictured your wedding, and I KNOW that you weren't picturing yourself married to TONY. But I bet he'll make a great husband. So give him a chance. And Tony, a little reminder. If you aren't a great husband to my friend over there, I'll slice your man parts off and feed them to Clint."

"HEY!" Clint said.

Pepper and Maria gave short speeches before it was our turn.

"Tony... you and I both know why this is happening. But since we are married, I promise to be good with you and keep you out of trouble. And I'll always have your back."

Claps circled around.

"Steve, Stephanie... You are my best friend in the world, sorry Bruce. No offence."

"None taken."

"And even though _you_ and I don't love one another _that_ way, I still promise to be faithful and caring. You'll always be my buddy, and I would never hurt you. And... as a friend... I DO love you."

The crowd cheered.

We cut the cake (a delicous chocolate with buttercream icing) and drank champagne. I gave Maria back her anklet. It was early in the evening when the party was winding down.

I changed into a soft aqua dress, let my hair down, and grabbed my bags.

Most of them were mens' clothes, seeing as I wouldn't need dresses after tonight. Ugh... tonight.

I looked over at Tony. It's not like Tony wasn't a good looking fellow... it was just... you know. Anyway, after our bags were packed, and after the rice shower, Tony and I said goodbye.

All the girls wished me luck, and told me to 'remember what they told me.'

I nodded. As Tony and I sat in our limosine, I turned to face him.

"Why are we even going to Paris? It's not like this is a normal wedding. We could always go back to the tower and... take care of this there."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Steve, the trip is to buy us some time."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean... look we won't be returning for a full week. And it's not like they're going to check! As long as you come back normal, we don't have to have sex tonight."

I gasped. In a spur of the moment, I hugged him.

"Thank you Tony. You truly are a genius."

"I know. Now come on, we have a plane to catch."


	21. Paris

I slept soundly on the plane. I was abosutely exhausted. I don't know what Tony did, but I'm guesing he slept too. The plane landed in Paris at around midnight.

"Steph. Stephanie, wake up." Tony gently nudged me.

"Tony? Are we there?"

He nodded. Tony helped me up, and even took my bags for me. That was actually really sweet of him, considering that I was too tired to do much of anything at the moment. The airport was busy, but Tony and I got cleared through very quickly. (Even HERE they knew who we were. Ugh, the wedding was broadcast all over the world, it seemed.)

We got into a cab, which took us to whatever hotel Tony booked us at. I fell back asleep. When I re-awakened, my head was resting on Tony's shoulder.

"Come on Cap, time to get to our room." He said sweetly.

Tony and I headed into a brilliantly lit building, where a receptionist sat at a desk.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Stark! Ah, it is very lovely to meet you both! Congradulations on your recent nuptials!" A woman greeted with a thick french accent.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"The bride is tired? Well it is a good thing your room is only a few stories away." She laughed.

"Just go into that left elevator and press 10. The bridal suite is at the end of the hall."

"Tony... why did you book us in the bridal suite?" I asked.

"I didn't."

"Ah, it is common courtesy here. Is there a problem?"

In all honesty, she could have told us our room was a dumpster, I couldn't care less. I shook my head. Tony and I stood in the elevator and went up to our floor. The hallway was ivory, the floors were sapphire blue with gold designs.

I paid little attention to detail as Tony unlocked the 'bridal suite.'

When I saw what was inside, my mouth dropped open. There was a window in front of us, one that gave us a view of the ifle tower and the city below. The bed was white, and... in the shape of a heart.

"Well this is... beautiful." I commented.

"Yeah. Let's set our stuff down so we can get some sleep. You look like you could pass out from exhaustion right now." Tony noticed.

He set our bags in an adjoining closet, and made me put PJ's on and wash off my make-up before coming to bed. I had never slept in the same bed as another person before, so this was something new to me. But I settled into a comfortable spot, and promptly fell into slumber. Tony did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This morning Tony woke me up.

"Come on Cap! Wakey wakey! Geez, you must be really tired. You're usually the earlybird here."

I rubbed my eyes. "Yeah well... you know. Marriage wears you down." I said.

Tony chuckled.

"Well get dressed. We have a big day ahead."

"Ah Tony, are you really making us spend a 'romantic' day in Paris?"

"Yes. I. Am. Now come on, this sleepy drowsy act isn't working. get ready. There's a whole lot I want you to see." He pulled my hand, dragging me out of the bed.

Giving in, I dressed in a little black dress I had packed, along with some simple black flats. Tony wore a nice shirt and cahki's. He dragged me out of the hotel, and out onto the town.

A day out with Tony Stark. God help me.


	22. Honeymooning

That evening we wandered back into the hotel. We were both moaning, and I was mentally cussing out Tony.

"Never again. NEVER AGAIN Tony." I mumbled.

I clutched at my stomach.

"Sooo soorrryyy Steve. Didn't know." Tony moaned.

"You didn't know that French food was so rich?" Tony shook his head.

"Never eating again." He vowed.

You see, that day Tony and I spent sampling all of the french food. ALL. OF. IT. I swore I thought I was going to vomit. I was going to vomit and sleep for the next thirteen hours.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day:

"Come on Steve! Time to get up!" Tony dragged me out of the bed.

"Why?"

"We're going to take a walk around the city."

I moaned.

"Tony, why?"

"Cause we need to work off all of that food we ate." I couldn't argue with him there.

So I got dressed in a nice green dress, white flats, and a jacket. Tony and I walked out of the hotel once again. We started down the street, I was observing the greenery around me.

From an artistic point of view, the setting was romantic. Flowers, foilage, lakes, butterflies, and rustic old buildings. Then I realized Tony was holding my hand. I didn't think much of it, I mean we were MARRIED. And I'd have to get used to him touching me.

Which brought up another worry to my mind.

What were we going to do after I was normal? The thought occured often, and it worried me. Tony promised to be faithful, which worried me even more. Why would he do such a thing? To protect my feelings?

I didn't know. But if he was faithful, did that mean that I had to... sleep with him after I was a man? How would that even work? I guess it happens, seeing as there are gay couples everywhere. But how?

Did I even want to? I mean, Tony's a nice guy and he obviously cares for me. He might even... no. No don't get your hopes up, Steven. Ugh, so many complicated feelings. Damn Loki.

Suddenly Tony stopped. "What is it?" I asked.

Tony was frozen. "Don't do anything. Just back... away... slowly."

I looked around for any sign of danger. Then suddenly, two people in striped outfits jumped in front of me. Their faces were painted white, but with black lips.

"What the hell..." I started.

"Mimes." Tony whispered.

They began doing all of these strange movements. One was pulling an imaginary rope, the other was holding his hands in front of him. Like he was in a box.

"I'm creeped out." I said.

"Let's run."

And so that was the end of the days' adventures.

XXXXXXXXX

The days flew by, sadly. I was getting more nervous as each day passed. I wished we had more time, but at least this trip bought us a week. The next thing I knew, it was Friday.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow evening." Tony stated.

I sighed. "I know."

"You know we have to..."

"I know."

"Steve we really should talk..."

"I don't want to."

"But we need to..."

"Don't. Just... don't. Let's just get through today, and talk about this in the evening."

Tony nodded.

Today being our last day here, Tony wanted to take me to the ifle tower. I of course had never been, and I was quite excited.

First though, we ate some breakfast. Just some interesting omlet crepes. We even had wine with them. Delicious. After that, we went to a shop and Tony bought me some jewlery. I didn't see the point. Still sweet of him, though.

It was late afternoon when we finally got to the tower. It was very high up. We walked silently up a set of stairs until we reached a platform up high. We saw the entire city from here.

It was beautiful. The sun was setting slowly, giving the sky a golden-pink tint.

"It's nice up here." Tony commented.

"Yeah, it is." I agreed.

Tony looked like he wanted to say something.

"Steve... it's almost night..."

I could see where he was going with this.

"Can we stay up here for a little while? Maybe get some dinner?"

Tony nodded. We waited until the sun went down, and then we ate some delicious food. We tried to eat slowly, staulling for time. But as soon as it was over.

"Steve.." Tony held out his hand.

It was time. Tony took me back to the hotel, where we silently rode up the elevator. Tony and I didn't look at one another. My heart was racing. I didn't know what to expect. The ride was too short, for soon we found ourselves on our floor.

We walked to our door.

"Tony..." he picked me up, bridal style.

"I promise I'll be gentle." he whispered.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: DEAR GOD I AM SOOOOOO SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! THERE'S JUST A LOT GOING ON RIGHT NOW AND IN ALL TRUTH MY UPDATES TODAY ARE THE LAST I CAN GIVE FOR A WHILE. SO FORGIVE ME, AND ENJOY WHAT I GIVE TODAY!


	23. Consummating

WARNING: M M M; SMUT; RATED R!

He carried me into our bedroom, and laid me out upon the sheets. Tony stood by the bed and began to take off his shirt. Oh god. His reactor glowed beneath the white of his shirt. Soon I was looking at his bare chest. Tony was attractive, I'm not going to lie.

He had good muscle tone and was in good shape. His face was handsome as well, so it's not like he wasn't much to look at. He paused in his disrobing. I could tell he was waiting for me to take off something.

Blushing, I removed my top. My bra housed my breasts, and lifted them up. Tony's eyes widened. He unzipped his jeans, letting them fall to the floor. Shakily, I removed my bra.

I was not comfortable showing this much skin. But I had to. I faintly saw a bulge form in Tony's boxers. So I slid my skirt down, and off of me. Tony kicked himself out of his jeans, and slid next to me. He threw the blanket over us both.

I think I was having a panic attack internally.

"Don't be afraid." Tony whispered.

He mounted me. "Ahem." He said.

I removed my panties. Tony leaned down, and kissed me. His tongue slid into my mouth. I remained motionless. I felt him remove his boxers, and they fell off of the bed. Tony slid one hand down, massaging my left breast. The other moved down my stomach, hovering ovver my.. lady parts.

Then Tony made me gasp. He slid two fingers into me.

"T-Tony... what..."

"I thought it would be more comfortable if I stimulated you a bit." He explained.

What did he mean by that?

The fingers began moving, arching inside of me. This was by far the strangest sensation I had ever felt. But... oooooohhh. He moved into just the right spot... I felt a wetness pool between my legs.

"There, that'll make it easier." Tony whispered.

He slid out, fingers covered in my release.

"Spread your legs." Tony ordered.

I did. I was terrified. Tony shifted his weight, and nestled himself between my legs.

"Now this.. this will hurt." He warned.

Suddenly there was something much, much larger inside of me.

I bit my lip to the point of drawing blood as the barrier broke. Ah fuck, fuck that stings.

"Are you okay?" He asked breathlessly.

I nodded. After a minute, the pain numbed down. So Tony kissed me again, and thrusted gently. I laid perfectly still.

_Show no emotion. Show nothing. _

He wrapped one arm around my waist, drawing me closer. He was kissing my neck, a feeling that was less than unpleasant. After a few more thrusts, Tony stopped.

"Come on Steve. Give me something. How does that feel?" He slid into and out of me, pressing heavily on my sweet spot.

Oh god. OH God.

_No Steve. Don't. Don't let him know how good that feels. _

And he pressed even more, touching on a veeeerrryy sensitive spot above the... inside parts. That was not helping me. He thrusted harder, and... I involentarily bucked my hips against him.

"OH!" I cried.

I dug my hands into the sheets.

"Ohhh." I said again, this time out of embarrassment.

I closed my eyes, and turned my head to the side. I should have had more control. I felt my cheeks flame with heat.

"Steve, look at me." Tony commanded.

I didn't.

"Look at me." I shook my head.

Tony used both his hands, and forced me to face him.

"Look. At. Me."

I opened my eyes. He was inches away from me, and his large eyes focused on me. God he had beautiful eyes. Big and brown, like chocolate.

"Don't be embarrassed."

He pumped into me. I gasped, and began to moan into his neck a little.

"Ooooooohhh."

Tony groaned, sucking on the nape of my neck.

"You like this?" He asked, pumping even more ferociously.

I gasped in responce.

"Thought so."

Now he was rythmicly gliding in and out of me, each thrust becoming more determined, and more eager. I was reduced to a quivering mass of helpless cries and moans of pleasure.

My toes curled a little, and I kissed his throat. My hands moved to grip his hips, digging into his skin.

"Ahh. FUCK!" Tony gasped.

Now it felt like I was being pounded into the bed. My eyes rolled back, my mouth hung open in an attempt to breathe, when suddenly..

"OOOOHHHH!" I cried out, one final cry.

A joyful wave of almost electric pleasure gripped me. I was seeing white spots in my vision as I collapsed beneath him. Tony's thrusts became eratic. And he came inside of me. My body was filled up with a warm liquid.

Tony fell beside me.

We were too out of it to say anything.

But I knew one thing. I would never be able to see my... friend the same way again.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO... HOW WAS THE SMUT? GOOD? BAD? OKAY? I LIKE TO KNOW HOW I DO ON THESE TYPES OF THINGS. THANKS! :)


	24. Coming Home

Waking up the next morning, I felt different. Flexing my muscles, I relaized they were much larger now. My hair was shorter... I ran to the bathroom. Yep. I was normal again. I was a man. I threw on some male clothes. Thank GOD I myself again. Then I remembered the previous night.

I looked over to the bed. Tony was still asleep, his arm where my body once was. His face seemed peaceful. I flashed back...

His eyes staring down as he made love to me...

Ugh. I couldn't. I turned away.

"Steve?" Tony asked drowsily.

Crap, he was up.

"Hey Tony." I called over my shoulder.

"You normal again, Cap?"

"Yep."

"Good. I'm giong to get dressed and then we can split. Ok?"

I nodded. Quickly I packed up, and as soon as we were ready, we left for our flight.

XXXXXXXXXX

We got back to the tower, and everyone greeted us.

"Heya Cap! How are ya?" Clint asked.

"I'm... good."

"Just good?"

I nodded. Thor gave me a hug.

"Greetings Captian Rogers! I am thrilled to see you back to normal! I apologize for my brother's arrogance and thoughtfulness."

"S'okay."

Fury was just glad to see me normal again, so things could go back to normal... so to speak. Coulson smiled warmly at me. Bruce gave me a pat on the back. The only one who inquired about... last night... was Natasha.

When we were alone, she, Pepper, and Maria cornered me.

"So..." Pepper started.

"So what?" I asked innocently.

"How was the sex?" Natasha asked bluntly.

I blushed. I couldn't hide it. Maria raised an eyebrow.

"Do you need to talk?" Natasha offered.

Tony suddenly came up behind us. He put a hand on my shoulder, which I immediatly ducked away from.

"Hey Steve! Wanna order some pizza? Shwarma maybe?"

I looked Tony in the eye for all of five seconds. I felt weird. Something I couldn't place. My stomach felt off, my cheeks felt hot, and my palms were sweating.

"Uh.. no thanks. I uh- I'm not hungry."

Quickly, I ran to my room. I closed the door, and threw myself onto my bed. I suddenly didn't want to be anywhere near Tony Stark. Or anybody, for that matter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Natasha POV:

Cap rushed to his room. Tony seemed hurt, and slightly dumbfounded. That wasn't right.

"What did you DO to him?" I asked.

"I- I don't know."

"Did you hurt him?"

"Just at first, but that's normal."

"Was he... unhappy?" I asked delicatly.

"No.. he seemed to be enjoying himself. I think. I don't know... maybe I DID do something." Tony was obviously concerned.

If I didn't know for an absolute fact that Tony was in love with Steve then I would have ripped his fucking throat out by now. I was going to ask Steve about what happened. In a little bit. He needed some time.


	25. Avoidance and Denial

A few weeks later:

Steve POV:

Yes, I'll admit it. I have been avoiding Tony like the plague. If he came into the room I was in, then I'd make an excuse to go to another. When Tony sat beside me, I would try to fake like I had to use the bathroom. And during any training, I'd make sure that he was at the opposite end of the room.

Yes, this was probably overdramatic. But I can't be near him. It's just... sooo confusing. One part of me (the part of me that was raised in the 40's) was saying how I could not have any real romantic feelings for another man, and what happened between us means nothing. The other part is saying how that is a big fat lie. Saying that these feelings were real, and that I needed to stop lying to myself.

The old fashioned side usually won, because that was a much bigger part of my personality. But there was one thing that made the other side come back fighting harder. Not just the queasiness in my stomach, the fact that I get all anxious and sweaty around him, or even my strangly-beating heart... it was something more... embarrasing.

It was the dreams. Those stupid, sick dreams. Every night I'd dream of his body_, completely_ naked. And I'd wake up with a... you know.

That of course was something I took no pleasure in getting rid off. Well I did... but it was a guilty pleasure. You don't... take care of things like that... thinking of your best friend without feeling a little guilty, right?

Well luckily Tony hasn't said anything, but maybe that was because I didn't give him the chance to. Sadly, after these few weeks, Natasha cornered me.

It was late, after everyone had gone to bed. Natasha burst into my room, and cornered me on the bed.

"Steve, we need to talk buddy."

I tried to move away, but she pinned my arms above my head.

"Don't think I'm letting you get out of this one."

I sighed, slumping.

"Good boy. Now tell me, why have you been avoiding Tony?"

I looked away.

"Did he hurt you?"

I looked to her, wide eyed.

"NO! No of course not!"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Then what?"

I was sexually attracted to him. But that was something I couldn't tell her.

She jumped to something much worse.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"What?! No... no... that's wrong!"

She scowled.

"There is nothing wrong with love, Steve. You love Tony, that's alright."

"No I don't." I said firmly.

"You can't lie to me."

"I'm NOT."


	26. Interference

"Alright then." She said.

Was she really giving up that easily. Evidently, no.

"Let's take a little trip then." She decided, grabbing my ear.

"A trip... OW! WHERE?!" She was dragging me off of the bed.

"We're going to see Tony."

My heart jumped. No, no, no.

"Please... don't Natasha. He's..." I came up with an exuse.

"He's probably asleep!" I blurted.

"No... he's not."

We stopped in the hallway. I was greatly relieved that she had relinquished my ear.

"Tony's in the lab... he's been in there for days, Steve." Natasha told me.

I was shocked.

"What?"

"Yes. He's been destroying himself. He's... he feels guilty. Tony thinks he hurt you... he thinks he did something."

"Are you sure?" I asked dumbly.

"YES, Steve."

"Then tell him that's not true! Tony hasn't done anything to hurt me!"

Natasha's gaze darkened.  
"He needs to hear that from you."

I shifted uncomfortably.

"I... I can't."

She grimaced.

"Why the hell not?"

I blushed. "It's hard to explain... I just... I can't do this now Natasha. I'm going to bed. We'll talk in the morning."

As I began walking, Clint jumped in front of me. He had been hiding the rafters again.  
"Not so fast Cap. You're not going anywhere but down to that lab."

He and Natasha had ganged up on me, and were forcing me to come with them.

The lab was down stairs, so it took them all of fifteen minutes to push me through the lab doorway.

There, Tony stood with his back to me.

"Steve?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah."

He turned. "Wh- What are you doing here?"

Oh my god. He... he was a mess. Natasha was right. Tony's eyes were red-rimmed, and his hair was in utter disarray. He had stuble all along his face. Tony's lab coat was dirty, and stained with chemicals.

"Tony... my god." Was all I could manage.

To think that I had caused this, that I had done this to him, it made me feel sick to the pit of my stomach.

Natasha began talking.

"You two need to talk." She stated.

We both looked to her.

"So we all decided it would be best if you stayed down here until you do."

Clint added.

"What do you mean, 'we all'?" Tony asked.

"I mean exactly that. Even Fury agreed. Neither of you are coming up until you talk this out. It'll be better."

"But... Steve... HE obviously doesn't want me around him."

The sickness got worse.

"That is exactly why we're locking you down here." Natasha said.

"But- what if we get hungry?" Tony pointed out.

"Nice try. We ALL know you keep a fully stocked fridge down here." Clint retorted.

"What if there's an emergency?" I asked.

"Well there's not. So... you aren't getting out of this one."

Tony and I gulped.

"Well, we better get to bed. I also know Tony keeps foutons in a closet down here. So don't get us started on that." Clint said and walked off.

"Have fun boys. See you when this gets sorted out." Natasha left.

Now it was just Tony and I, standing in an uncomfortable silence.

"So... should I get the foutons out?" I nodded.

"We can figure out what to do in the morning." He added.

I sighed. Tony... I just wanted to make him see clearly. To make him understand that I didn't harbor anything against him. But... how?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY... I KNOW. THIS LACK OF UPDATES HAS BEEN INEXCUSIBLE. BUT I DO HAVE A REASON. I'M IN SCHOOL, YOU SEE, AND WHEN MY GRADES DROPPED, MY PARENTS BANNED ME FROM WRITNG.. AND YOUTUBE. IT'S BEEN HELL ON ME, BUT THEY'RE BACK UP, AND IT'S SPRING BREAK TOMORROW SO I HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO BRING ALL OF YOU UPDATES FROM NOW ON. SO... ANY ADVICE FOR STEVE? :)


	27. Admitting

The next morning came way too quickly. Tony and I woke up early in the morning, we didn't get that much sleep.

"Hey." I said awkwardly.

"Hey... how's it going?" He asked.

"Uh... well Natasha locked me in here with you so... could be better."

Tony looked hurt.

Crap... That was meant to be a joke. "Sorry. Anyway, what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"S'okay... and muffins." I nodded.

Tony couldn't boil water if he tried (I'd seen his attempt at omlets... the horror), so all the food was store-bought. He returned with a plate of assorted muffins he had from a bakery. They were all very large, and quite delicious. I had a corn muffin, he a blueberry.

After that, we began with trying to busy ourselves. Tony was tinkering with his stuff, (none of the things he had made any logical sense to me). I tried drawing some sketches on some of the paper that Tony had lying around.

We did this for a few hours before we ate lunch (I cooked us grilled cheese) and then wnet back to our busy work.

Tony didn't seem to want to talk to me anymore than I did him.

And that was how it was for several days.

XXXXXXXXX

6 1/2 days later...

Natasha POV:

We all stared at the monitor to check on our love birds. Clint was getting impatient, Bruce was pondering their mental states, Pepper and I were anticipating, and Thor... well...

"How long will it be before they... as you Midgardians say ..."fuck each others' brains out?" " He blurted.

Yeah, subtly was not his forte.

Pepper smiled.

"Anytime now, Thor. They'll crack pretty soon."

He nodded.

XXXXXXXXX

It was mid-afternoon on Friday, we'd been here for six days. Tony was working on something, and I was drawing. He seemed a little more... tense than usual. He was almost jumpy.

While we were both in the middle of our work, he stopped. I looked up. And then... he said it.

"We need to talk."

OH boy.

"Uh..."

"Steve, why have you been avoiding me?"

My cheeks flamed with heat.

"Well, Tony... it's hard to explain."

He grit his teeth.

"We have time. Start explaining. Why do you not want to be around me? Did I hurt you? Did I say something? Do you just dislike me in general because... of what happened?"

"NO! It's not any of that. I don't hate you. I couldn't hate you!"

"Then what did I do wrong?"

"NOTHING!"

Tony groaned.

"Don't LIE to me!"

"I'm NOT lying!"

"Then what IS IT!? You don't just avoid somebody for no reason!" He pointed out.

How... what was I supposed to say to that? How was I supposed to respond? My eyes darted nervously around the room, searching for some escape. I felt a bead of sweat trickle down my forehead.

"Steve... please... say something... I can't do this anymore."

He pleaded in a whispering tone.

"Tony... I... I..."

I stopped.

"You what?"

He walked up to me. "You _what _Steve? _Answer me!"_

Tony grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Please." I whispered. "Don't do this..."

Tony took a deep breath. "I want to know Steve. I need to know. Please tell me. I'll do anything. I..."

He paused.

"You what?"

"Steve... I...I uh... I"

He gulped.

"I love you." He whispered.

My mouth gaped. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. I. Love. You."

And with that, before I could refuse, he kissed me. I mean he slammed his lips into mine. I stumbled until I hit the wall, where Tony pressed his lips even harder against mine. At first I stood there like a stone. I just let him move his lips against mine in a frenzy, as his hands trailed down my sides.

This was wrong. I couldn't.. I shouldn't do this. I couldn't...

Oh to hell with that.

I opened my mouth, and let his tongue slide into my mouth. I squeezed his hips, and pulled him as close to me as I could. It was true. I was in love with Tony.

XXXXXXXXX

Back at the monitor: Natasha POV

"Ha ha! Cheers!" Clint said as we all toasted.

Pepper had bought champagne ahead of time, just for this moment.

AUTHORS' NOTE: THERE WE ARE! THEY SAID IT! NOW, THE BIG QUESTION IS... SHOULD I TRY FOR MORE SMUT? OR NO? YOU DECIDE, PEOPLE!

P.S. I AM GOING TO GO AHEAD AND CHANGE THE RATING ANYWAY. SO... IT'LL BE 'M' FROM NOW ON.


	28. Second First Time

OKAY... FIRST FULLY MALE/MALE SEX SCENE... BARE WITH ME

Tony was now sliding one hand down to my jeans, and expertly unbuckling them. I felt my heart race in my chest. He unbuttoned my shirt, and began kissing his way down my chest.

"Ooohhh." I moaned.

Tony was undressing, forcing his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. It was obvious he fully intented to have sex with me. But...

"T-Tony... how does this work? Between two.. you know... guys?"

He smirked.

"I'll teach you."

XXXXXXXX

Natasha POV:

Everyone was happy for them, and it was time to give them some privacy. But before I left the monitor, I unlocked the lab door.

XXXXXXXX

Steve POV:

Tony and I heard the click of the unlocking door. So Tony eased his hand around mine, and whispered '_bedroom_.'

I nodded, though I was blushing profusely. It was like being a virgin all over again. In a way, that was what I was. We walked up the lab stairs, and tip-toes through the main loby of the upper tower. Tony's room was on the right side of the hallway, near the end. My heart was racing. Oh god oh god.

We entered the bedroom, which was dark as night.

"Shall I turn on the light, sir?" JARVIS asked.

"No... I like to keep a romantic setting." He said with a wink.

The light was lost as the door was shut. Now it so dark all I could see was Tony's reactor, which tinted the whole room blue. He led me to the bed, and laid me down on my back.

Tony slid my jeans down to the floor, leaving me naked in the dark. I felt... vunurable. Tony climbed on top of me, pressing himself lightly against my manhood.

I was shaking.

Tony caressed me, tracing his fingers down the length of my side, and cupped my buttocks. He squeezed, and pressed heavily against me. I felt myself pulsate and rise beneath him.

"Now... follow my lead." He commanded.

Tony flipped our positions, so that I was straddling him. He turned my body so that I was facing away from him. He pulled off his pants. Suddenly I felt something intruding, invading my body from behind.

I gasped.

"It's okay... that's just me." Tony assured as I realized he was... preparing me.

I let him do it, let the discomfort fade. Then he was out. But a minute later, after I heard an unmistakeble 'squirt' and a liquid rubbing sound.. he guided me to lower myself. I cried out. He held me there, as tears fell down my face. Ah that hurt... ooooowwwww. But he gently pushed against the small of my back. There was an odd pleasure to it, something I kind of enjoyed.

No... something I REALLY enjoyed.

I moaned. I was hard, and the two of us were grunting in primal waves of exctacy. He picked the pace up, and I was beginning to see (no kidding) stars in my vision.

"Ugh... Ugh... Ugghhhh..." I groaned.

We were both sweating, and I was on the verge.. so close... so c-clooosse...

"OOOUGH!" I cried, as I spilled onto the sheets.

Tony came with a final thrust, and went limp beneath me. I lifted myself up, and felt a strange emptiness.

"That..." He began.

"Was awesome." He said before falling asleep.

I had to agree on that. But oh, I was going to be sore in the morning.


	29. Signs

The next morning:

I woke up, sore as I expected. When I moved, it was almost unbarable. But I knew I had to get up. So I slowly walked out of the bedroom, and into the hall. Yep, I was limping pretty bad. Tony was still asleep, so I let him sleep.

Everybody else, however, was wide awake.

"Well, look who's doin' the limp of shame!" Clint called out.

Natasha smacked him. "Hey, Cap, how's it going?" She asked.

I blushed. "Have a fun night?" Pepper asked.

I looked down. Just then Tony came out, and slung an arm over my shoulder. Unashamedly, he gave me a fat kiss on the cheek.

"We had an AWESOME night." He corrected.

Clint snickered. Bruce smiled. Thor came over.

"I am happy for you, friends! Congatulations on your love!" He gave us a hug.

I looked away again. I didn't think I'd ever feel totally comfortable with this.

"That's right... I looooovveee yooouuuu." Tony kissed me again.

Clint began humming "Can you feel the love tonight."

"Shut up, Clint." I said.

He put his hands up dramaticly. I tried to sit down.

"Ahhhh." I protested in agony.

"Little sore, Cap?" Natasha asked.

I nodded. Then I noticed something. "What is that smell?"

"Smell?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah... like something... rotten?" They all looked at one another with confusion.

"No." Pepper stated.

I sniffed. It got worse. "Ugh..."

I went around searching, the rest of the team looking at me like I was nuts. I began tracing it. First the kitchen. No. Then in the living room. The scent was strongest when I got to a chair on the far right side. Feeling under it.. low and behold...

"It's a moldy saltine." Bruce pointed out.

"How did you do that?" Tony asked. "We could make you like.. the world's first drug sniffing HUMAN!"

Bruce seemed deep in thought. I threw the cracker out.

That was when things began to get weird... or even more so.

XXXXXXXXX

A week later:

"Tony? Do we have any pickles?"

He snickered. "Well.. I have one that you might-"

"I'm not fooling around here. Do. We. Have. Pickles?" I asked.

"Uh no. I can get you some, if you like."

"That'd be nice, thank you."

Tony went to store, and I was still hungry. For whatever reason, I felt like eating something cold now. There wasn't any ice cream, so I settled on eating a bowl of ice cubes. The others looked at me strangely.

When Tony returned, I downed the whole jar, and drank the juice with it. Bruce looked even more puzzled.

XXXXXXXXX

Three days later:

For the fifth time today, I went to the bathroom to vomit. Tony rushed to me, concerned.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded, then puked more.

"Maybe we should see Bruce."

I shook my head. "No... I'm fi-" Vomitting.

"This has been going on for a week now. We're going to Bruce right now, Steve."

"I don't wanna go."

"Look, we can't have our golden boy out sick when a villian decides to blow up the city. So come on." He grabbed my wrist.

In Bruce's Lab:

"Well it certainly isn't the stomach flu." He said.

"Then what IS it?" I asked.

"This is medically impossible, quite frankly. But given the circumstances... I suppose I can find an explanation."

"Quit talking in riddles, doc! That's not helpful!" Tony exclaimed.

"Alright, but you better brace yourselves. Steve..."

He gulped.

"You're pregnant."


	30. The Unexpected

"WHAT?!" We screamed.

"Yes. About two months along."

"B-But how?" Tony asked,

"Well... you were a female. And when you and Tony... copulated... he impregnated you then. When you transformed, since there was life in you, it stayed, along with all of the internal structures. So you've had your womb and ovaries this whole time."

"But.. why don't I still have the..." I looked between my legs.

"The spell DID say that you'd be a man again... so... the spell stayed in place."

"How will it come out? Is it even alright?" Tony asked, looking almost concerned.

"I'll have to run some more tests. But I think we could just let it be carried to term... then perform a C-section. I will perfrom a surgery to safely remove the baby from the womb."

My head was spinning. I couldn't believe this was real. I was pregnant... with Tony's baby.

"I- I need a minute here. Can I go get some fresh air?" I asked.

"Yes, absolutely. But when you get back, I need to perform some tests to see if the baby is healthy. I could even run a blood test to determine the sex."

I gulped and nodded.

XXXXXXXXX

Natasha saw me out on the balcony, pale as a ghost.

"Hey Cap, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

Her jaw dropped. "HOW?"

I explained it to her, and she seemed to understand. "So what are you going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know. That's why I came out here."

"Well do you want it?"

For a moment I was stunned.

"Of course I..." I paused.

Did I? I mean, I loved Tony, obviously. And of course I wanted children one day. But... could we raise it? How messed up could its' childhood be coming from such strange parents? Would it ever be safe from our enemies?

I felt a hand fly to my abdomen.

But I could never hurt it. No, I couldn't. Give it up for adotpion? No, never. But what did Tony think of all this? Did he want it?

"Well, do you want it?" Natasha repeated.

"Yes." I said. "But I don't know if Tony does."

XXXXXXXXX

Tony POV:

I was pacing around the lab.

"Oh god, oh god...he's... we're going to have a baby!"

"Tony, it's alright."

"No, no it is not alright." I corrected. "This is a disaster."

Bruce shot me a shocked glance.

"Why? Do you really hate the idea of responsibility THAT much?" I gaped.

"How could you say that?!"

"Well it's kinda your personality." Bruce pointed out.

"Yeah well my personality has a lot more to it than you think."

"How do you mean?"

"Bruce, all I'm worried about is the baby. What if... what if I turn into my father? Or worse, what if the kid turns into ME. Plus I can't imagine how the kid will be safe from the bastards we fight. I.. what if I _can't_ protect it? I couldn't... live with myself... if I got my own child killed. And Steve wouldn't live with himself either."

My voice became a hushed whisper at the end.

Bruce was silent.

"So this about your parenting skills? Tony... you'd make a great dad."

"Why do you say that?" I asked, quite surprised.

"You're already fretting like a concerned parent, and you havn't known about the childs' existance for more than an hour."

"But what if I screw it up?"

"We'll all be here to help you." He assured, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Bruce."

"Anything for you, Tony. Anything for you. Now you and Steve talk about this."

I nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Steve POV:

Tony and I met up in the hall.

"We need to talk." He said.

"I want the baby." I said simply.

"Me too."  
"Then we don't need to talk."

Quickly, we went hand in hand into the lab. Bruce bore a clipboard in his hand.

"Let's get these tests started."

AUTHORS' NOTE: SO, FIRST THINGS' FIRST. I NEED TO ASK... ONE LUMP OR TWO? YOU DECIDE. (I DON'T WANT TO DO ANYMORE THAN TWINS, SO DON'T TRY FOR ANYTHING MORE.)

;)


	31. Testing

Bruce had taken some blood first, analyzing it in a machine that sorts out what gender our baby will be. He was also taking blood pressure, and he was going to check my heartrate.

Tony and I sat, hand in hand, while I was on the examination table.

"I think it would be best if I gave you an untrasound." Bruce decided.

"A what?" I asked.

"An ultrasound. I have this device that I put against your abdomen, and it looks through to your womb. We can get a pretty clear idea of its development." Tony and I nodded. Anything for our baby.

While he prepped the machine, I began wondering. What would it look like? Images flashed of a little blonde boy with Tony's eyes, a brunette with mine. Or maybe the baby would look just like one of us. I saw a beautiful little girl... that had the same features as Tony. Big brown eyes, long wavy hair, and a passion for science. Maybe a child that was a combination of us both? The best of our features.. or something mixed together?

What would it be like? Would it take after one of us, or both of us... or be somebody completely different from us both? But we'd love it, no matter what. That much we knew.

I wondered, what would everyone think after we told them? By _everyone_ I meant Clint, Thor, Phil, Fury, Pepper, and Maria. I could see the team being supportive... but Fury? I was a little worried. Not that I think he'd hurt the baby (He'd be a dead man), but still.

"Alright, I'm all set up here. Steve, could you lift up your shirt for me?" Bruce asked.

I did. He put this weird jelly on my womb, and began moving a little white thing connected to a monitor.

"And if we turn it here..." I heard a heart.

"Oh dear." He said.

"What, is it okay? Is something wrong?" Tony asked worriedly.

"No, no. Nothing is wrong. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Well... _both _are healthy as horses." Tony passed out, being caught by Bruce's arms.

"I'm sorry.. did I just hear 'both?'" He said as he became coherent.

"Yes." I heard a beep.

"And that's the blood test. Let's see..." He looked at a little sheet of paper.

"And the genders are..."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SECOND DESCISION. GENDERS! BOY-BOY, GIRL-GIRL, OR BOY-GIRL? (BTW: twins won out 2 to 1.)


	32. Breaking the News

"You two will have a boy and a girl." Bruce stated.

I smiled, and rubbed a hand over my womb. A boy _and_ a girl. I could only imagine what the little ones would be like. Tony had a look of exhileration, nearing tears.  
"Tony, are you okay?"

He remained still for a moment, before promptly pulling me into a kiss.

"I love you! HA HA! This is wonderful!"

"Really?"

He nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"This is the best news of my life! We're gonna have a son_ and_ a daughter! This is better that anything I could've hoped for!" He grabbed my wrists, and pulled me up.

"Come on, dance with me! La da-da da DA Da da-da-da DAH!" He began doing some kind of 'happy dance.'

He skipped over to Bruce. "Join in the fun, buddy! You're taking care of my baby-mama over there!" He pointed to me.

Bruce smiled.

"Come on, we're telling everyone!" Tony said, pulling me towards the loby.

XXXXXXXX

Everyone was lounging, probably waiting for us.

"Hey guys!" Tony called.

"Yeah, what's going on? What's up with Steve?" Pepper asked.

"Steve's PREGNANT! And we're having TWINS!"

Clint promply spit out his applejuice, while Thor nearly choked on his poptart. Natasha smiled. Pepper groaned "oh no."

"Oh no? Why 'oh no'?" Tony inquired defensively.

"There's going to be two more Starks in the house."

Everyone whitened.

"The horror." Clint whispered dramaticly.

"Hey, they're Steve's kids too, everyone's going to be _fine._"

"Thank you _merciful god_ for small favors." Clint thanked.

Natasha did what was called a 'bitch-slap' on Clint.

"So, boys or girls?" Natasha asked.

"BOTH!" Tony shouted.

The group gathered around us to congratulate us. I was smothered in hugs and well-wishes, so was Tony. Thor nearly crushed me.

"So I guess we should tell S.H.I.E.L.D., huh?"

Natasha brought up.

"Yeah." I said reluctantly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The three stared open mouthed at our news for several minutes. Coulson was the first to speak.

"How... I mean... this..." He couldn't even finish.

"Bruce, would you mind..." I requested.

Bruce explained the situation, and they all seemed to understand. Fury was thoughtful for a minute.

"What are you two going to tell the public?" He asked finally.

"We'll let em' guess for a little while, then make it public once the kids are born." Tony explained.

"Alright then." He looked at me. "Rogers, you're on leave from any and all missions until the children are born."

"I can agree to that." Tony said.

Coulson spoke next. "I'm happy for you guys. Say, when you two... after they're born... go on missions... can I take care of them?"

Tony and I smiled.

"I'll do you one better, buddy. In case anything happened to us... and the team couldn't take care of them... I'll give you legal guardianship." I smiled and nodded approvingly.

Coulsons' mouth dropped.

"Thank you."

Now it was Maria's turn.

"This is wonderful. If either of you need help, I'm always here." We smiled.

"So, picked out names?" Coulson asked.

"Not yet. But we'll think of some." I replied.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WOW! BOY-GIRL WON BY A LANDSLIDE! FANTASTIC! ANYWAY, THANK SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT.

AND _IF_ YOU WANT... GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS FOR NAMES. :)


	33. Names

I AM USING THE BOY NAME I LIKE THE MOST, BUT... AND SERIOUSLY NO DISRESPECT TO THE NAMES, I JUST DIDN'T SEE THEM QUITE FITTING... I AM USING MY OWN GIRL NAME. HOWEVER, I WILL USE THE NAMES AS SUGGESTIONS... AND A MIDDLE NAME.

Back at the tower, Tony and I were discussing baby names.

"How about Liberty... for a girl?" Tony asked.

"That's cute, but a little... obvious. Don't get me wrong, I like it, but think about it. Captain America names his daughter Liberty, and his son is Freedom." Tony snickered.

I shrugged.

Tony smirked.

"Pepper?"

"Aw, that's sweet Tony. But I fear it may get a tiny bit confusing. We'd always have to clarify who it was we were talking about. And if the two were together..."

"Alright, yeah. Okay. What about.. Margaret?"

I shook my head. "Bad memories..." I mumbled.

"Okay... Chloe? Mary Jane?"

"Chloe is a little plain for me, and Mary Jane... same problem. Along with it's meaning in drug slang."

Yes, I was somewhat aware of what slang was used now-a-days. And 'mary jane' was slang for marijuana.

"What do you think of Mercedes?"

"That's a car, right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, then you pick something, choosy." Tony challenged.

"Well personally I like Christine, Lola, Violet, Lacy, Jules..."

"Wait, what was that last one?" Tony asked.

"Jules."

"Perfect!"

"In fact, I think I have a middle name too. Jules Philipa Stark." I added. Tony smiled brightly.

"Phil will flip."

"Exactly. Now, for boy names." I began.

"Do you like the name Jordan?"

"Not particularly. How about Howard?"

Tony scowled. "I don't want that name anywhere near my child, no way in hell." I nodded.

There must have been a lot between them that I didn't know about. So I understood.

"What about Nicolas? After Fury?" I suggested.

Tony laughed. "I don't like him enough for that. What about Peter?"

I shrugged. "I'm kind of indifferent."

"Then I have a suggestion for you. How about James?" I lifted my eyebrows.

"You mean.." He nodded.

I kissed him feverently on the lips. "I love you." I said.

"So James it is?" I nodded.

"How about James.. James Robert Stark?"

"Robert? Where'd you come up with that?" Tony shrugged.

"Just sort of came to me."

"Well I like it." I said, giving him another kiss.

XXXXXXX

Coulson POV:

I had just heard their name choices. I tried to be very composed after I heard the middle name, but when I got back home...

"EEEEKK!" I screamed. I jumped up and down in place, flailing my hands.

Quickly I put on my favorite song and began dancing.

"Captian America is naming his daughter after meeeeeeeeee!" I chanted, feeling very fufilled.

How does one describe having your idol do that? Can it be described? No, well then...

"That's the way... uh-huh uh-huh... I LIKE IT! Uh-huh Uh-huh!" I sang. To hell with diginity.


	34. A Gift

Three Months Later:

The bump was prominent, and the babies were growing strong. Tony was being so supportive... and Natasha never wanted me out of her sights. But lately, Tony seemed a bit distant. Like he always had something else to do. I was worried.

"I don't know Natasha, do you think he's having second thoughts?" I asked.

"No, no. He wouldn't be. I'm sure he's just worried, like all soon to be parents."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. If he was having second thoughts, believe me I'd know." She assured.

"But what if..." Natasha clamped her fingers down on my lips.  
"No more of that, Steve."

I nodded.

XXXXXXXXX

Tony POV:

It was finally done. After months of sneaking around, I finally had everything ready. The only people who knew were Natasha, Phil, and Pepper.

"It's perfect Tony." Natasha complimented.

"He's going to be so happy, this was one of the few smart ideas you've had." Phil stated.

"When should we get him?" Pepper asked.

"How about now?"

They all nodded.

XXXXXXXXX

Steve POV:  
Pepper had come up to me.

"Hey Steve." She greeted.

"Hey Pepper. How are you?"

"Fine, fine. Listen... I know that Tony's been a bit of a dick, working all the time. But I think there might be something to cheer you up."

"What would that be?" I asked.

"Follow me." She held out her hand, which I took.

She led me down the hallway, which had everyone's bedrooms. I didn't know what we could be doing here. But then she led me to a door that I had never paid much mind to. It was a plain white door, not really anything special.

"Alright, close your eyes." Pepper commanded.

"Okay." I complied.

She took me into whatever room this was, where it was silent as could be. Until I heard a light switch, and Pepper saying:

"Open up!"

I gasped. I was standing in a nursery. The walls were painted (probably by hand) to resemble space... with galaxies and planets and stars scattered in a rainbow of colors. The room itself was round, a dome. On either side of the room were two cribs. Both were swinging, and had canopies of cloth over them. However, one was red and gold, the other was red, white and blue. The two had small mobiles, with... all of the different Avengers symbols.

There was a crystal star (for me), a plush hammer (Thor), a little spider (Natasha), A plush cupid (I assume that was Clint), a very small arc reactor (Tony), a green fist (Bruce), and to top it all off... a miniature pair of sunglasses (for Phil).

There was a changing table, a dresser, and a toybox lining the walls. The floor was plush black carpet, with a large Avengers logo in white carpet. I was teary.

"Do you like it?" I heard behind me.

"Tony..." I started. "I... I love it. You... I can't even begin..."

"It's alright." He was beside me.

"I love you." He said. He gave me a slight kiss on the cheek as I continued to stare.


	35. The Stark Twins

Nine Months In:

"You're doing great Steve, just don't panick." Bruce said, preparing to operate.

"Where's Tony?" I asked.

"He's on his way, don't you worry, sweetie." Natasha assured.

I was in a cold sweat, aching and crying. The contractions had started, and since there was no place for the babies to go... I had to have a 'c-section.' Everyone I cared about was in the room, all gathered around me. The only man I wasn't seeing was Tony, because he had been out doing press for some new invention.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tony POV:

The press had been bombarding me with questions about the new sex robot I designed. (yes, I know how that sounds, but it's actually pretty cool.) Some were asking about ethics. Others said this could destroy human society if they became too popular. I vehemently disagreed.

"Look, you can't just automaticly draw to the worst possible conclusion just because you have some doubts. Have some faith in your own kind, and let the chips fall where they may."

There was an outrage among the press.

"Look, look, how about this? If it does pose a threat, I will discontinue it immediatly."

That seemed to satisfy everybody.

"Now, if there are anymore qu-" A worker of mine came up with the phone.

"It's for you, sir." He said.

"What? I can't do this right now, this is a very delicate confrence."

"It's about your husband."

"Give me the phone." He handed it to me.

It was Natasha. "Tony, you need to come home right now."  
"Natasha, I'm in the middle of-"

"He's in labor."

I dropped the phone at the words I just heard. And I ran off of the stage, to the car.

"STEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVE!"

I yelled.

I put the silver car into drive, floored the gas pedal, and drove like a maniac out of hell.

XXXXXXXXXX

I reached the tower and immediatly ran to the elevator. The receptionist was aware, and didn't say one thing. I anxiously waited in the slow bastard (I reminded myself to find a way to speed these damn things UP!) until I reached the floor.

Then I sprinted across the room until I came to the lab stairs. Quickly I flew down them and into the lab.

XXXXXXXXXX

Steve POV:

Tony ran to my side.

"Are you alright honey? Are they okay? Are you hurt?" I weakly put a finger to his lips.

"Shh. I'm fine now that you're here."

Bruce pulled the first baby out.

"It's a girl." I wept. Tony smiled.

He handed her to Clint, who was in charge of helping clean the children up. A minute later Bruce pulled out our son. He was handed to Natasha, who went to wash him as well.

Tony held my hand for a few minutes, stroking it.

"You did great, babe." He complimented.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Clint came back, and handed her to Tony, since I was too weak to hold her. Tony looked at her, in utter awe. I saw a tear well up in his eye.

"She's... so beautiful, Cap. Want to see her?" I nodded.

Tony leaned down enough for me to see her. I gasped. Her hair was a mess of golden-brown waves, the color of caramel. Her face was round, her eyes were big and chocolate brown.

"She has your eyes." I noticed.

"Yeah."

Her lips were a soft shade of pink, but her cheeks were flamed with color. Her eyes were framed with thick lashes, and pale pink lids. She had the cutest little nose..

"Jules is perfect." I said.

Then Jules had to be taken and looked over. Now Tony held James.

"Hey little guy." Tony said, grinning.

"Ah Steve, he's perfect." He had me look at him.

His hair was the color of cinnoman, a beautiful brown. His eyes were the same shade of blue as mine, and his cheeks were dusted with freckles. He had a button nose, and pale lips.

"James." I said.

"Yep, little James Robert Stark."

He was taken along with his sister, and they were both given the clean bill of health.

XXXXXXXXXX

That Night:

Tony and I were in bed, and I was too tired to move. We heard the faint cries of the kids on our monitor.

"I'll take care of it. Go to bed, sweetheart." Tony gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tony POV:

I entered the dark little nursery, with only the small yellow nightlight to guide my way. James and Jules were crying, weeping. I picked Jules up first. After seeing that she didn't need changed, and she had already eaten an hour ago... I picked up James.

Same story.

So I got them both and went over to the rocking chair. Once I had them both, they immediatly quieted down. I rocked for a few minutes with them before putting them back in their respective cribs.

As I was about to walk out the door, they were crying again. I went to James first this time.

"What's wrong little one?" I asked.

Surprisingly, he seemed to have an answer. He reached out his hands, clenching and unclenching them in a certian direction. I followed his gaze. His sister's crib.

"You miss your sister?" He cried loudly in responce.

"Okay." I held him in my arms for a little bit before setting him next to Jules, in her crib.

I put the little red and gold blanket over them both, and gave them each a kiss on their foreheads. They were both quiet. I went over and remade the little stars and stripes bed that James was in.

When I walked out of the room, I smiled.

"Figures, nobody can resist the Stark charm."

Then I went to join my beloved husband.

"What was it they wanted?" He asked.

"Each other." I answered. Steve smiled.

"They'll be inseperable." He noted.

"Just like us." I kissed him.

And in that moment, I knew our lives were going to be wonderful.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! :)


End file.
